


love was made for me and you (and you)

by QuidProCrow



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, Family, Humor, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Screenplay/Script Format, less of a fic and more of an outline but one hell of an outline, referenced but very background kit/dewey and duchess/olivia, with enthusiastic swearing by yours truly, with occasional required sad undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidProCrow/pseuds/QuidProCrow
Summary: [so beatrice is nicholas, lemony is elizabeth, violet is annie, klaus is hallie, bertrand is the absolute worst at being meredith because he is a Genuinely Nice Person so honestly he’s really not meredith at all, and those parallels are all a little loose anyway because i moved places and conversations and character roles and basically everything around, everyone is just a mess. where is vfd????? i sure don't know.]





	love was made for me and you (and you)

**Author's Note:**

> back in march 2018, the good the iconic the legendary the CLASSIC [ace attorney parent trap au](http://tfwlawyers.tumblr.com/tagged/parent+trap+au) came back on my dash and I decided to rewatch the parent trap a few days later, and as I was watching it, I thought, ‘i wonder how that would work with asoue, and lemony and beatrice, and of course with them getting together with bertrand,’ because I will of course ship the three of them together in any fic I can, but I told myself ‘girl, you cannot write this fic. you have too many other fics to write, you canNOT write this fic.’ 
> 
> I then told myself, ‘well, yeah, okay, but that doesn’t mean I can’t _outline_ it.’ 
> 
> and then the outline spun wildly out of control, to the point where i was never going to write it as a full actual fic because it wasn't going to work like that anymore, but also to the point where it had a life of its own and was in my opinion somehow still worth reading like an actual fic. this is over 20k of a lemonberry ice parent trap au half-fic/half-outline/half-weird-script/wonderful mess of conversations and headcanons, and I genuinely hope my weirdly detailed ramblings (and unapologetic swearing) bring people as much unbridled joy as they bring me. I wrote this with the intention to have fun, and I hope!! you have fun too!!! 
> 
> I think you can get through this with a working knowledge of the parent trap movie (1998 version) but a thorough knowledge is also very good 
> 
> title obviously corrupted from [love by nat king cole](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JErVP6xLZwg)

lemony and beatrice, young and definitely foolish and definitely in love but totally _not_ thinking this through, marry (fairly soon after college) and beatrice has twins, violet and klaus (violet is two minutes older, their birthday in this splits the difference between (what I personally imagine to be) their canon birthdays, so that’s, what, january 8th or something???? first I had it as the 3rd but nick and liz marry in the movie on january 8th and I was like ‘well that’s not too big a change to make in the name of a good reference’).

not long after, their marriage dissolves (for, well, pretty much canon reasons???? I mean like with less accusations of arson and criminal activity. lemony has Radical Commitment Issues and beatrice is Impulsive and Angry and Not Taking Anyone’s Shit and honestly how they made it through _marriage_ and _having kids_ with all those problems completely in tact and never doing anything about them is anyone’s guess, love is Occasionally Not Cool), they divorce, and lemony takes violet and beatrice takes klaus.

they both leave The City which I have always imagined as new york even though i’ve never spent a second there in my life, but anyway, beatrice does go to california (she likes the weather, but she does not end up in sanfran (danhan’s hometown) – the part of me simultaneously obsessed with a different fandom is screaming _santa barbara!!!!_ but no i’m going to stick with the movie and say although she’s not in a vineyard she is in napa), the idea of lemony just being in england as like, a concept, and especially with a broken heart, is _hilarious_ to me

kit: do I have to confiscate your copy of keats?  
kit: do I?  
kit: do I, lemony??????

beatrice raises klaus with the help of the duchess of winnipeg (and ramona’s delightfully sentimental and frankly adorable wife, olivia caliban, I will sail this ship single-handedly I guess) (what is ramona doing in california????? OH MAN DO I FINALLY GET TO BUST OUT THIS LINE I TOOK OUT OF THE BABYBEA FIC

ramona: have you seen winnipeg lately???  
ramona: there’s not much for me to duchess over. 

actually it’s probably that ramona’s mother is still alive in this (otherwise what would be the POINT of everybody lives/nobody dies modern au???? fucking fight me) and she takes care of winnipeg and ramona was like ‘…...canada’s not doing it for me’ and her mother was like ‘canada doesn’t do it much for anyone, dear.’ and ramona skedaddled to california with olivia, which worked out because they have banging careers as artists out in california.) (ramona paints (she likes watercolors and pastels), olivia actually writes historical fiction lesbian romance novels (where everyone also lives!!! she writes an on point jazz age novel only everyone lives and it’s _great_ ) (why historical fiction??? olivia is a sucker for romance and loves big sweeping romance epics….and ramona) (are her books just. period piece self-inserts with her and ramona??? well why the FUCK not), they are both………..really too good for this world.) (anyway bea has zero (0) family with which to raise klaus so ramona and olivia offer to help her out. out of the goodness of their hearts and long-standing friendship, not because they have any experience raising a child. they do _not_. have _any_ experience.) 

and lemony raises violet with the help of his sister. kit and dewey get together earlier, and have their daughter earlier (violet’s….five or six when she’s born?), and name her (obvs not beatrice) bernadette (I have Specific Reasons for naming her bernadette, however that is in my giant list of bernadette headcanons, which is a whole other Thing). beatrice is an actress (klaus can’t act for shit, sorry), lemony is a writer (violet doesn’t have a poetic bone in her body, sorry). (but violet can act and klaus is pretty good at putting words together.)

 

ELEVEN YEARS AGO BY, or, well, eleven and a half, I guess, eleven and a half delightful years filled with the following –

-lemony and beatrice fervently denying they ever married each other and trying to forget the other even exists, what do you _mean_ you have photographic evidence, _we_ _were definitely not married  
_-ramona’s mother briefly going to california to tell three grown women how to change a diaper  
-klaus, age one and a half, crawling up the staircase in their house all by himself to get to the library, beatrice promptly dies out of sheer terror  
(true event. I did that.)  
-violet getting ahold of a wrench at the same age and fixing one of the loose bars in her crib  
(not a true event. I did not do that.)  
-dewey and jacques, trying to fix the curtains in violet’s room, immediately and silently agreeing to never tell lemony they were The Worst Uncles In Existence for five seconds for accidentally dropping the wrench in violet’s crib  
-beatrice training herself not to do a double-take every time she sees klaus with a book because he looks fleetingly like lemony, just for that second  
-lemony lulling violet to sleep with a variety of accordion songs, violet’s favorite is his rendition of what he says is ‘a song about spending a day on the beach’ but is actually why I cry by the magnetic fields (particularly danhan’s rendition of it with ben gibbard.)  
-hey I never said they were _successful_ at forgetting each other, especially when the kids were kids  
-a truly harrowing number of children’s birthday parties  
-kit snicket, who firmly kept her maiden name, going through what she called ‘The Chillest Pregnancy In Existence, Look At Me, I’m Completely _Fucking_ Calm’ in the middle of labor  
-klaus going through a period where he only read poetry, which caused bea and ramona and olivia to speak in rhyme for a week  
-violet insisting she could fix the toaster and promptly _not_ fixing the toaster because nothing was wrong with the toaster (it just wasn’t plugged in.)  
-beatrice appearing in a number of plays, klaus being enchanted when she’s in les mis and reading the book but, in fact, only finding the outrageously long sewer chapter interesting  
-violet trying to write a poem for lemony for father’s day and rhyming ‘orange’ with ‘mortgage’ 

 

that summer, they both wind up sending violet and klaus to the same summer camp excursion, because what sort of comedy would this be without the wildest coincidence ever, honestly

kit drops violet off at the camp a la martin – will lemony get on a plane?? that is a resounding No (also he would have just cried the whole time. the whole time. the. _whole._ time.)  
however lemony is the one who does the ‘fruits, vegetables’ thing, only before violet leaves, and he gives her a million hugs and honestly doesn’t want her to go to camp oh my god, it’s only because violet tells him he’s sort of squishing her that he stops hugging her, lemony is???? like the most concerned parent of all time

kit, meanwhile….  
kit: I was going to give you a new dart set but I was informed that they would not let you through customs.  
violet: uncle dewey told you, didn’t he.  
kit: I married a real killjoy, violet. 

I honestly cannot think of a scene for klaus to parallel hallie meeting glasses and tie dye girl while getting her duffel bag. I thought of putting the quagmires in this but I think that’s…...pushing the identical envelope a little here (would’ve been worth it though for the brief note I used to have here that was just isadora shouting ‘HOW DID THEY TAKE SO LONG TO REALIZE THEY WERE RELATED THEY LOOK _EXACTLY ALIKE’_ )  
i’m sure they hang out with like-minded people before running into each other, it’s a good camp and they literally _never_ talk to those other characters again anyway, which is, a real shame  
we can all at least rest assured that klaus gets to camp in once piece regardless and doesn’t have a conversation about darts and airport customs, anyway beatrice, ramona, and olivia each smuggle a deck of cards into his suitcase as a surprise and he has three card decks and impresses all the other kids in his cabin with a giant architecturally sound house of cards made to resemble thoreau’s cabin at walden pond

 

hey annie and hallie are both allergic to strawberries and KLAUS AND VIOLET ARE ALLERGIC TO PEPPERMINTS  
before they meet there’s probably a moment like with marva sr and the strawberries (I just had a horrifying thought that JEROME is the camp counselor (esme is nowhere in this. olaf is nowhere in this.) and that’s…………..awful, but, as I was writing the following scene, you know who I wrote him more like?????? arthur fucking poe, what did I just fucking do, honestly poe is a WORSE choice but…...well

mr. poe: we have peppermint brownies today!  
[I just saw someone on the food network make peppermint cheesecake brownies and I want them _so bad_ ]  
klaus: oh, i’m allergic  
mr. poe: oh, well, _please_ live  
mr. poe: I _cannot_ perform cpr  
klaus: …………………………………………………………….shouldn’t you maybe –  
mr. poe: for your own personal safety and especially my own i’m going to have to ask you to step away from the brownies  
violet shows up on mr poe’s other side  
violet: oh! peppermint, i’m allergic  
mr. poe: another – didn’t I just see you? how did your hair get longer that fast? that’s not an allergic reaction, is it?  
violet: ……………………………………………………………...i don’t think that’s –  
mr. poe: i’m going to eat this entire brownie pan to save lives, but also because I want these brownies 

he came out more like show!poe instead of book!poe but, I do not care, no one cares about mr. poe.

 

SO, violet and klaus eventually do meet and have practically zero immediate animosity, also through fencing!!! lemony and bea are both canonically badass fencers but I stand by what I said in _fight me,_ that lemony is the better fencer, and violet wins. klaus concedes his loss to a talented fencer. they take off their masks and are like WHOA WE LOOK _REASONABLY_ SIMILAR

violet: I don’t know, I think your eyes might be little farther apart than mine.  
klaus: oh, don’t worry, i’ll probably grow into them. it can take some time before people really grow into their faces. 

however this does get them talking and they find out they have so much in common! they’re like, ‘you like books and only have one super weird parent??? what a coincidence!’  
then they find out _they both play cards._ (this stays, cause poker games are _gold_ and I am reasonably sure watching the parent trap so much as a kid was what instilled this love of ‘hilarious poker games’ in me because I used to jam them into my fanfics _all the time._ ) (also explains why I only know two poker hands….) 

they hold an (amicable!) poker game that night with all the campers, and they do like a round robin tournament sort of thing and swap tips all night until it’s just the two of them facing each other, and klaus wins. (lemony is Pretty Good at cards and definitely taught violet BUT you’re damn right bea taught her kid how to count cards. not that klaus wins through cheating, he also has a natural talent _and_ bea’s impeccable poker face. klaus _also_ hangs out with ramona, who has repeatedly kicked lemony’s ass at cards as well.)

since they still have to wind up in the isolation cabin (because how _else_ are they going to secretly plan swapping identities with NO GODDAMN COUNSELOR noticing???), _CARMELITA_ is at camp and busts them for the poker game. she got eliminated pretty early in the game and camped out outside the cabin the rest of the kids were in waiting until someone won and then got mr. poe.

mr poe: gambling is not for children! unless of course you have a verified accountant or, perhaps, an established banker who wanted to embark on a personal journey and decided to run a camp for small children but has always wanted to go back and manage money again because, you know, even after the two scandals, I was good at – but we don’t have time for this, violet, klaus, it’s very irresponsible to try and get adults going on a tangent to avoid your responsibilities.  
violet and klaus: but we didn’t –  
mr poe: i’m afraid that I have no other choice but to send you to the isolation cabin.  
carmelita: cakesniffers in the isolation cabin!!! CAKESNIFFERS IN THE ISOLATION CABIN!!!!

oh……..that was painful.  
AT LEAST THE CABIN IS LIKE A NICE GOOD CABIN AND NOT _the orphan shack,_ also like how far into the woods is the isolation cabin???? do the marvas really just leave kids out there?????? come on, marvas…..

 

and so our heroes get stuck in a windy lil cabin out in the woods.  
what do they do when they hang out there, since they have Zero Animosity???? talk about books. read books. klaus does sketches of various local leaves. violet rewires the lamps so they don’t flicker and rigs up the windows so they don’t bang open in the middle of the night. the only thing they argue about is how to make toast, which isn’t even IN the cabin (unless violet makes something into a toaster), whatever 

does klaus have a stuffed animal like cuppy???? damn straight he does. because why the hell not. (some boys play with dolls? SOME BOYS HAVE STUFFED ANIMALS)  
i’m being really basic here but it’s a teddy bear BUT bea made lil wire glasses for it because klaus got glasses when he was real little so she thought he’d feel better if his favorite stuffed animal also had glasses (bea wears glasses but she HATES wearing them although I think after klaus gets glasses she tries to wear them more because bea is supportive as hell) (she needs new glasses though like they’re still these big thick black frames from her goth phase and she hates them but she hates the idea of an eye doctor appointment more) (bold of me to assume bea has ever honestly _stopped_ having a goth phase, though…)  
oh gosh what is the bear’s name  
what’s something like super nerdy but cute for a small book-loving child to have named a bear  
_oh no_ , he names it kenneth. bea reads baby klaus the wind in the willows and he names his bear kenneth and this is so cute. I can’t fucking handle this, oh my _god_

honestly I am one of those people who thinks oreos w/ peanut butter would be pretty disgusting. (I mean, without the cream in the middle, sure, that probably tastes good, but like, with the cream and the peanut butter???? no) their snack of choice is………….hey isn’t there a snack in penultimate peril at the picnic it’s mentioned they like  
or is just because I have that particular book within three feet of me, i’m gonna check  
okay, it _does_ mention that klaus likes custard eclairs, violet makes a smoked fish sandwich and wants to try the chocolate spread. maybe they just like oreos, sans peanut butter. I like oreos. (also, you can’t stash eclairs in a suitcase.

olivia, staring at a series of freshly-baked custard eclairs and a collection of tupperware containers: ….do you think I made too much??  
ramona: olivia, he’s – he’s just going to summer camp.)

 

ANYWAY, how do they realize they’re siblings???? like???? how do  
do they have half pictures in this??????? I think that’s honestly going to be the easiest way  
like, of course lemony and beatrice would have a wedding picture, and they are both absolutely extra and dramatic enough to have each other’s half

it probably is still a ‘sitting at a table, staring lovingly at each other’ sort of thing, lemony in a white suit and beatrice in a suitably extravagant but actually still somehow very low-key for her wedding dress (there’s a lot of tulle though, like………..layers of tulle………………………..), their color scheme flower-wise was red and white roses because like, what fucking else would they pick at that time (they are only JUST convinced by like, jacques, probably, to do red/white instead of red/black, beatrice personally wanted purple/black)

kit gave violet the picture of beatrice, because while she hasn’t spoken to beatrice since her brother’s divorce, she does think lemony and bea could stand to talk to each other  
(although I headcanon kit as the kind of person to firmly forget about past romances and put them behind her THROUGH _ANY MEANS NECESSARY_ this is not strict asoue canon, and she always liked beatrice, anyway. lemony and bea breaking up isn’t like kit and olaf breaking up, which, i’m not even gonna try and touch in this)

klaus found the picture of lemony when he was reading through _anna karenina_ (beatrice forgot she put it in there when she let klaus read it) and figured immediately that it had to be his father, and he kept it (maybe he showed it to ramona, who was like, ‘yep, that was your father. goodness, I forgot how awful his hair looked back then.’)

they’re probably reading some book about geography (klaus is into geography at the time)  
klaus: my mother says that for my birthday next year, she’ll take me on a trip to see the famous hinterlands sunset.  
violet: my father’s shown me pictures, but he agrees that it’s a lot prettier in person, but he’s also not one for planes.  
klaus: well, I don’t believe hinterlands are technically confined to one geographical area, i’m sure there’s more than just in california – here, i’m sure there must be more information in the index.  
violet: when’s your birthday, klaus?  
klaus: january 8th.  
violet: !!!! that’s my birthday!  
klaus: !!! that is an _extraordinary_ coincidence.

I never said these kids were smart. 

klaus: violet, what’s your father like?  
violet: he’s kind of quiet, but he’s very kind. oh, I have a picture of him – well, sort of –  
she pulls out from one of her own books a picture of lemony, from behind, sitting at his desk at his typewriter, absolutely no recognizable features present _whatsoever_  
violet: he didn’t know aunt kit was taking the picture, otherwise he would’ve turned around.  
violet: actually, even then he probably wouldn’t have? he insists he’s not very photogenic.  
violet: what about your father?  
klaus: i’ve never met him. he’s – my mother doesn’t talk about him much, but I got the impression that they divorced shortly after I was born.  
violet: oh, gosh. i’m sorry, klaus.  
violet: ….sometimes I think I get that impression too, about my parents.  
klaus: i’m sorry too, violet. 

and if this were a snicket novel, insert soft, gentle explanation about divorce and commiseration and finding kindred spirits in your friends and how sometimes love does not work out and the affects we don’t realize it has on the children who watch it happen or see the aftermath and are left with the gnawing wonder of what went wrong and how violet and klaus each wonder, a little, what the cause was, and it can be very lonely, at the end of the day, to know that even if you have one parent who loves you very much, there is someone out there who may not love you at all, and never got the chance to know you to love you, and an even deeper part of you that wonders – no matter how young you were – were you the cause of it? 

violet: oh, but I – I have a picture of my mother, my aunt kit gave it to me – I have it in my suitcase  
violet: /gets up to get the picture  
klaus: I, I have a picture of my father, too, in fact I think it’s stuck in this book somewhere in the back, I didn’t want to forget it 

and  
as violet goes to sit back down with the picture of her mother, the half-picture of beatrice from her wedding day, klaus pulls out from the index the half-picture of lemony from his wedding day  
and they are  
STUNNED  
to realize  
this is, of course, _the_ _exact_ _same picture._  

there’s a lot of hugging and crying.

  

so they realize they’re siblings!!! and then decide try to figure out what the hell even happened with their parents, because now that they know they’re fucking _related_ and still somehow _wound up meeting each other_ they realize that there _has_ to be some incredibly detailed story behind the reasoning for their parents splitting up and now they have not just proof but an actual opportunity to find out and maybe, just maybe, get their parents back together in the process!!! it worked once!!! it could work again, why not!!!!!  
AND SO THEY DECIDE TO SWAP PLACES. (contrary to hallie having the idea, it occurs to them at the same time.)

 

   

 _**meanwhile**  
_for the past, say, YEAR, or so, bea has been seeing bertrand, a friend from her childhood (just narrowly managing to keep it from klaus BECAUSE it will involve A Conversation About Lemony and Commitment and Marriage and Things Not Working Out and Falling In Love With Someone Else and look bea is good at a lot of things but it’s a really heavy subject for her that even after eleven years she hasn’t quite figured out how to parse, so she’s really been putting off trying to explain all of that to klaus, in a case of her vastly underestimating her son [bea you see all the books he reads…….talk to your son]), and things are going well between them and they love each other a lot and!!! they decide to get married.

how do they meet up again??? bertrand winds up going to one of her plays completely on accident. he’s been on the other side of the country for years and years and he happens to go to napa and hears about this play happening and he’s like ‘well that sounds really neat!’ because bertrand had a short-lived theater career in high school and doesn’t act all that much anymore but appreciates a good play! who doesn’t appreciate a good play??

(bertrand played lieutenant frank cioffi in his senior year production of _curtains_ to rave local newspaper reviews. bea, meanwhile, gave a stunning performance as carmen bernstein [esme wanted to be carmen so fucking bad and she’s never forgotten that bea got the role instead, and that would not even factor into this au even if esme WAS in this au] [esme was, instead, jessica cranshaw (if it was a small school she maybe doubled as bambi), ramona was niki harris, olivia played genderswapped johnny harmon (because the production of _curtains_ I saw had a genderswapped johnny named jenny), olaf was…...daryl grady……..which pains me to write cause the guy I had a crush on in high school played daryl, josephine and ike played georgia hendricks and aaron fox, jacquelyn and gustav were head of stage crew, lemony supported them all from the audience – unless lemony was _sasha_????!!!!!!!! okay lemony was totally sasha.]) (wow I got unnecessarily invested in their high school drama club.) (IS THEODORA THE DRAMA ADVISOR?????? oh my god. oh my god she’d be so bad at it but so _good._ i’m dying. 

theodora: snicket you need to FLOURISH your baton with MUCH MORE GUSTO  
lemony: I am going to flourish this baton right up your –  
bertrand: HE’S DECIDED AGAINST IT THANK YOU MISS MARKSON) 

(hey you ever write a parallel that’s so good you hate it????? olivia is jenny. olaf is daryl.)

(I usually headcanon bertrand as two years older than bea and lemony but for the purposes of this au they’re all the same age – however bertrand joined drama club first, and I picture lemony as more of a band kid than a drama kid, they probably just pull him in for _curtains.  
_was lemony drum major???? I want to say ‘hell no’ but I also want to say ‘most cryptic drum major ever, lead the most _bizarre_ championship performance in the school’s history, somehow still won’) (I wonder what song it was to???? that right there is where my secondhand band knowledge conks out.) (but if I HAD to supply ‘bizarre, cryptic song for championships’ I would probably pick like, david lynch’s dark night of the soul or something, idk.) (but like, listen to it and just imagine it with marching band instruments……….i kind of like it. i’m kind of digging it.) 

ANYWAY BERTRAND LOVES SEEING PLAYS and he goes to see it and he has NO IDEA bea is even in it and he’s like SUPER THROWN to see her but also???? really excited! it’s been eleven years!!! he can talk to her!!!! he finds her after the play and bea immediately drops whatever she was holding and is just like???? absolutely _breathless_ to see him again (it’s been ELEVEN YEARS, cats. oh god no it’s been more like _FIFTEEN_ YEARS since bertrand has seen bea cause they haven’t spoken since _high school_ oh no that hurts even MORE). a giantass hug is involved. _bea_ spins bertrand around. they make plans to see each other later. then they start hanging out, and they like, reconcile from their weird high school fallout and have a really neat relationship)

 

(so  
_the high school fallout_  

lemony and bea and bertrand were _all_ delightful friends since they were kids (well, lemony and bea were, bertrand moved to town and joined their class when they were freshman in high school). they all had stupid crushes on each other, uggg. there was. an incident. at the end of their school escapades that resulted in a falling out with bertrand (maybe they had an idea of how they all felt and just couldn’t or weren’t ready to figure it out and it sort of. drove a wedge between them. not on purpose, it was just the way it happened to work out, with teenage emotions and refusing to talk about things and uncertainty. lemony+bea and bertrand went their separate ways after graduation, lemony and bea married right out of college, bertrand does his own thing, life goes on.) (maybe there was like some prom drama about who was gonna take who and who asked who first or something (at my junior prom, I was ready to kill the guy I asked who turned me down for that very reason). I mean that’s legit???? prom drama is _incredibly_ legit. why is there so much drama at prom??????) 

(honestly after going back and writing the production of _curtains_ and remembering the (specifically romance-related) drama I witnessed happening among the drama club at my high school (I wasn’t in drama but I had a startling number of friends who were) i’m surprised they had the drama at prom and _not_ in the middle of drama club, but i’m still going to stand by ‘prom drama.’)

(and I feel like it was prom drama of the type that’s like, low-key there and A Thing people think about but no one talks about or addresses so the whole night is real awkward and you worry something is gonna break out at any second but nothing does but you’re still obsessively on your toes about it. like, that simultaneously high-strung just-there high school romance drama angst that’s just this ever-present layer coloring _everything_ that people say and do, hyped up specifically because it’s PROM. they probably all danced with each other and the dances were all cut short because of Feelings and Awkwardness and no one knew what to do, the whole damn night.)

and like, bertrand, going off to college and a little heartbroken but unwilling to try and do anything about it, is upset, but bertrand is also bertrand ‘sweetest man alive’ baudelaire, and honestly he wants them to be happy (bertrand is……..very non-confrontational……….and it is honestly his downfall, he likes to have fun and be nice and kind, and to acknowledge scary things is to actually deal with them and that scares bertrand _so much_ , he buries _a lot_ of things – so do bea and lemony, and in fact all of vfd, but in very different ways. bertrand has achieved a sort of Chill™ that bea and lemony just do _not_ have) so he just goes on with his life, he _does_ date other people but nothing ends in marriage, he becomes a librarian in maine and is actually _only_ in california originally for a few months to help manage some of the collections at local libraries. then he runs into bea and he doesn’t like INTEND for a romance to happen (and neither does bea, which I also firmly stand behind for their canon romance too), he still planned to leave at the end of the few months, but it happens and bertrand feels a lot more secure in himself and his feelings about people than he did in high school and they really do love each other, a lot

oh he went to college for library science!!!! obviously lemony majored in lit and bea majored in theater and music) 

(OH NO WAS BERTRAND AT THE WEDDING?????? oh no bertrand was _not_ at the wedding. I mean he’s certainly invited but bertrand ‘sweetest man alive’ baudelaire is also bertrand ‘vaguely heartbroken, does not want to interfere, can actually honestly only take so much’ baudelaire and he says that he’ll be unable to make it. sigh. I want to say he sends a sweet wedding gift or even just flowers but man that makes me so sad to think about lemony and bea getting that on/around their wedding day and THEM being sad and i’m too sad now, bertrand does not send a gift. (he’s torn up about not sending a gift for some time. years later, walking through an antique shop, he is struck with the ‘Years Later But Still Feels Like It Just Happened And Oh Shit Why Did I Do That’ brand of Lingering Awful Anxiety™ about all that.) 

HE DOES NOT KNOW ABOUT THE DIVORCE until he meets up with bea and she tells him.

bertrand: so how’s lemony????  
beatrice: ahahhahahhahahhahhahahhahhahhahhahhahahaaaa!!!!!!  
beatrice: ahahaha  
beatrice: ahaha.  
beatrice: …….oh you genuinely do not know oh shit i’m sorry

(I wanted so badly to put in my ‘bertrand and olivia were good cute friends and actually are penpals and like lemony and ramona’s ongoing card game they have an ongoing checkers game’ headcanon but it just. won’t. fit. in. here. cause why wouldn’t olivia have told him about the divorce???? I mean it’s bea’s thing to tell, NOT olivia’s, but to occasionally write to bertrand for YEARS and never mention she and ramona live with bea?????? I think that’s a little much.)

(does bertrand ever try and convince bea to reconcile with lemony???? I feel like at this point in his life he WOULD but bea would have very early on and very firmly vetoed that. and bertrand wouldn’t necessarily be happy about it but respects her wishes. not because he wants bea all to himself. but because bertrand is also quite frankly still. a little nervous re: navigating relationships. like he’s for sure A LOT BETTER at it now but like!!!! especially with lemony like bertrand is TERRIFIED of seeing lemony again. he really is. I think he thinks lemony blames him for stuff even though lemony does not. and I don’t want it to seem like bertrand’s……….just sort of swooping in and taking bea and not letting her talk to lemony????? cause it’s not that, it’s not that at all  
they do really love each other  
and just because bertrand’s grown as a person doesn’t mean he’s PERFECT  
and bea certainly Does Not want to talk to lemony  
it’s just, nick never mentions to meredith that hallie’s a twin and meredith HATES hallie and annie anyway, but bertrand does not hate kids and I just wonder, has bea told him about violet???????? like why wouldn’t she????????  
so I mean _yeah_ they probably have talked about it, and probably still came to the same conclusion, bea Does Not want to talk to lemony either, just, not right now, and yeah bertrand isn’t delighted about it but he’s like ‘alright, okay.’ because he still understands her reasoning and for all his talk he really doesn’t want to talk to lemony either  
but it’s, I think it’s a thing, in the back of their minds, a worry that hits them sometimes, have they done something _wrong,_ trying to forget)  
(and this is why planning takes so much time because I always have so many _stupid questions_ about characters) 

 

(when bea and lemony were young and in college and extraordinarily drunk they would come up with new titles for bertrand, because they forgot they were trying not to talk about him  
  
beatrice: bertrand ‘best hair this side of the mississippi’ baudelaire  
lemony: bertrand ‘smooth hands’ baudelaire  
beatrice: bertrand –  
beatrice: wait do you mean like, his legit hands or like what he DOES with his hands  
lemony, trying very hard not to think about Doing Things with Hands: ……..both  
lemony: I definitely mean both  
beatrice: good, I agree  
beatrice: bertrand ‘i WILL dance the charleston and no one will stop me and I do not care’ baudelaire  
lemony: bertrand ‘softest reading voice’ baudelaire  
lemony: no no, wait, bertrand ‘BEST reading voice’ baudelaire, remember when he read ee cummings  
beatrice: bertrand ‘i read _lord of the flies_ and cried at the end’ baudelaire  
lemony: oh bea are you complimenting him or being mean  
beatrice: lemony I read _lord of the flies_ and threw it out the fucking window when that kid killed piggy  
beatrice: that was a compliment)  
(ee cummings is because I have a scene in another fic where bertrand reads ‘maggie and milly and molly and may’ to beatrice and lemony and gosh…..i hope I get to use it at some point, it was a beautiful scene)  
(they probably stop talking about bertrand like, sophomore year of college, idk, it just gets too hard and they become really miserable drunk nineteen-year-olds about it, and that’s not cool) (AT LEAST THEY HAVE THE WHEREWITHAL TO DO _THAT_ )

 

 

 _ **ANYWAY**_ , back to violet and klaus, who are _still at camp_ and have decided to switch places!  
ultimately, violet (like hallie) is supposed to find out how bea and lemony got together, and klaus (like annie) is supposed to find out why they broke up 

violet cuts her hair (she’s a little bummed because she likes her hair but at least it won’t get in her way when inventing) and pierces klaus’s ears (klaus is so UP FOR THIS he’s very excited, also he keeps himself calm during it by telling violet the history of ear piercing) (these kids are either canonically _very good_ at rationalizing or it’s just me radically projecting again…..or _both_ ), klaus practices wandering around without glasses (he bumps into EVERYTHING), violet practices how to fucking wear glasses and not die (she falls over EVERYTHING), of course violet already has an appreciation for books but she has to get the definition thing down (and growing up with lemony ‘a phrase which here means’ snicket left her with a pretty unorthodox idea of word meanings sometimes

klaus: so an optimist is someone who sees a positive side in any situation, like –  
violet: say, if their arm was bit off by an alligator, a pessimist would say, “ahh! my arm!” and an optimist would say, “well, this isn’t too bad, no one will wonder if i’m right or left handed now.”  
klaus: ……….what sort of person is our father  
violet: he’s very specific about words.) 

klaus has to figure out?????? how to invent on the fly????? (he’s seen beatrice macgyver a million things together but he’s still not sure how she does it) and the two of them teach each other about their lives, beatrice and lemony, ramona and olivia and kit and dewey and bernadette

violet: bernadette is really delightful, but you need to watch out for her  
klaus: well, she is six years old –  
violet: no, I mean, she can appear at a moment’s notice, and I don’t know who taught her how to pick locks, because I certainly didn’t and father can’t pick locks, but she can do it in under seven seconds.  
(jacques taught her how to pick locks (he also taught violet). I don’t know where vfd fits into all this or if it even does in this fanfic but like, just try and tell me these guys don’t still act like absurd spies in _any_ universe anyway.) (also I think lockpicking is, in general, a handy life skill, even if you aren’t living the absurd spy life.) 

klaus: mother is, um  
klaus: a little embarrassing  
violet: how so?  
klaus: she once scaled a ten foot wall because I forgot my lunch. 

(ramona: hey so why did becoming a parent rob you of your top-notch secrecy skills?  
[not necessarily, though, I mean, she does a great job scaling the ten-foot wall in complete secrecy. bea just, has a lot of love for her son, and is VERY OBVIOUS ABOUT IT, is the thing]  
beatrice: ramona have you SEEN my son  
beatrice: I will take a _BULLET_ for him  
beatrice: preferably in a non-critical area so we can hang out afterwards.  
beatrice: but if I have to embarrass the shit out of him to make sure he eats, _I WILL_ )

violet: father is the same way, a little. he keeps crying on the first day of school and I don’t have the heart to break it to him that I might be too old for that.  
klaus: mother calls encouraging phrases from the car, which I think she does to prevent me from walking into school too fast.  
violet: you know, they really sound like they were made for each other. 

(lemony and bea, like, separately, are such legit _disaster_ parents and I love them, they love their kids so damn much.)

  

the last day of camp comes, and it is time for them to officially swap places – violet goes to beatrice, klaus goes to lemony! 

klaus recites book themes to himself the whole plane ride to england to keep himself calm because he’s trying not to think about how worried and excited he is!!! he’s going to meet his father for the first time!! truth be told, he knows pretty much nothing about lemony, even after talking to violet!!! IT’S A LOT FOR ANY KID TO TAKE IN, to suddenly think ‘yeah this was a good plan – oh _fuck’_

anyway, he meets kit at the airport, because kit is there to pick up violet. (kit and violet do not have a secret handshake. they have, of course, dart-throwing contests. of course that doesn’t make sense in an airport, but whatever. that’s their thing.)

why does kit pick klaus up at the airport instead of lemony??? I mean kit is in martin’s role but she’s NOT martin, you know, she’s lemony’s sister and definitely does not wait on him, but she does drop violet off at camp anyway, although in the movie that’s to prevent elizabeth (and nick) from showing up until the kids switch for Maximum Emotional Impact, but like lemony is obviously not THAT fucking busy he can’t pick up his own daughter 

I had the thought that like kit is maybe his manager (on the side, otherwise she has….god some other job)??? does that work for a writer???? i’m a writer and I don’t even know. whatever. and kit maybe scheduled a reading that day by accident months in advance and couldn’t change it, or it runs long, so she has to get violet (klaus) from the airport  
(moxie is still his editor, only she lives way out of town and they send angry emails to each other all the time about his work)

also ties in with hallie’s scene where she looks at elizabeth’s vanity and says she’s super cool about the wedding dresses cause I love that scene a LOT and I want klaus to think his stupid dad’s cool!!! 

kit: violet, I am all for the beginning of your teenage rebellion with this new hairstyle but I should inform you that your father may just die.  
klaus: you think he won’t like it??  
[read: _YOU THINK HE WON’T LIKE ME_ ]  
kit: he’ll probably come around to it. he’s still at his reading, do you want to surprise him?  
klaus: !!!!!!  
klaus: yes! 

the reading is _huge._ I have no damn idea what lemony writes in this au, definitely not danhan’s stuff cause it’s not his vibe, but he still writes the picture books (although there are YEARS between them irl he wrote _the composer is dead_ and _the dark_ for bernadette before she became, in _her_ words, Too Old For That Sort of Thing although she still secretly really likes them and reads the dark every night before she goes to bed. bernadette, in contrast to babybea, is fucking _terrified_ of the dark but tries to like rationalize it out by thinking through the science of light or something, and then by just rereading _the dark_ ) so I guess he turns into some sort of neil gaiman in this???? sounds legit)

and violet told klaus he wrote stuff and bea like…..knows he does and refuses to talk about it but reads ramona’s copies in the middle of the night (and then has to stop doing that cause it bums her out too much), but klaus has no idea about it or how _good_ it is and he’s so impressed, sitting at the back of this giant giant theater, and klaus _loves_ books, he loves them with all his heart, and to sit there and see his father, for the first time in his whole life, doing something that klaus thinks is so incredibly _coo_ _l_  

klaus: _wow._

okay, so, the damn _relief_ and happiness on lemony’s face when he sees kit and klaus  
has he been imagining terrible airplane accidents for the past week? weeks? MONTHS??? yes he has.  
he sees them once he gets offstage and immediately runs at this child (or, at least, definitely fastwalks.) and sweeps klaus up into this giant giant hug 

klaus is!!! overwhelmed by the amount of sheer unadulterated love in this hug oh no i’m crying  
putting aside that he’s pretending to be violet, this is the first time he gets a hug from his father and even if lemony thinks he’s violet klaus is still the one getting the hug and it’s just, a lot, man, it’s a _lot,_ that scene in the movie where elizabeth hugs hallie is _exactly_ the vibe right here god it’s so fucking sweet

lemony: oh, goodness – what happened to your hair?  
klaus: I – I cut it. do you –  
lemony is in the process of remembering that scissors and haircuts exist, he’s a little blindsided here  
lemony: no, no – haircuts are things that happen, at one time or another, to all of us.  
lemony: i’m just so _happy_ that you’re back. 

he just. hugs klaus again. god I can’t _handle_ how much lemony loves his kids. klaus is really emotional and I’M really emotional I have to move on

on the ride home (kit is still driving)  
lemony: so how was it at camp?  
klaus: /frantically thinking of how he’s going to pull off something violet would say now that he’s HERE and has to act like her and decides to just be honest and hope it comes out okay  
klaus: I had a lot of fun; the outdoors are incredibly pulchritudinous.  
lemony: /thoroughly convinced that the outdoors has finally instilled violet with a greater poetic sense

I NEVER SAID THEIR PARENTS WERE SMART EITHER  
do you know how wild the plot of this movie really is, when you get down to it, parents not recognizing their kids wtf have I done 

 

violet can act pretty passably as klaus, but klaus, even employing beatrice’s acting techniques, just _can’t_ act. but the one who finds him out is bernadette, like half an hour after he gets home.

[you can tell what scenes originally started this outline because they’re _actually written like scenes_ , this was one of them]  
[bernadette stares at klaus with wide, curious eyes over the top of her book. “you’re not violet,” she says. 

the bottom of klaus’s stomach drops clear out. “what?”

“violet doesn’t squint when she’s confused,” bernadette says. “she frowns and puts her hair up. and it’s something she’s used to doing, so even if her hair was cut, she’d still reach for a ribbon, out of habit. you’re klaus. shouldn’t you have glasses? mother says aunt beatrice wore glasses.”

“how – how did you know about me?”

bernadette rolls her eyes. “i know _everything,”_ she says loftily, for a six year old. “i _can_ read, after all.”]

bernadette is the best kid. so I love babybea so much but babybea in canon is like…..still very on point but very quiet about it, because she’s grown up with really so little interaction with people????? she’s like a really subdued kid because she’s had to be so independent and do so many things herself. and she’s got her firm, _almost_ unshakable optimism. so bernadette is still very quick and clever but a LOT more precocious about it and pretty boisterous for six years old and just. even _more_ like kit than babybea is. her optimism is a little more…..sharp in this. I don’t think she understands embarrassment, as a thing that people experience, because she sure doesn’t. she’s just like, ‘well why don’t you just try again??????’ and it’s so great to see that inherent commitment to existence in a six year old

(an important sidenote from my bernadette headcanon list, though, is that she really does just read _everything._ she reads cereal boxes and magazines and reports and all the papers on lemony’s desk and really just absolutely anything she can get her hands on, and she’s easily bored so she goes looking for stuff sometimes and she’s good at putting things together, so that’s how she knows about klaus.) 

[“i’m not gonna tell anybody,” she says. “i wanna see what happens. uncle lemony’s kind of lonely, you know? and aunt beatrice – when they talk about her – always sounded really nice.”]

bernadette makes it her MISSION to help klaus act more like violet and cover for him as much as she can  
  
bernadette: you need to walk different  
bernadette: and hold yourself a little taller  
bernadette: here, keep this wrench in your pocket, violet likes wrenches  
bernadette: and this ribbon!!! she didn’t give you any????  
bernadette: oh, make sure you stare off into the distance while eating and think about machines or something  
klaus: how do you notice all these things???  
bernadette: ?????? doesn’t everybody?????? she’s your sister, you two didn’t follow each other around to try and pin down how you act????  
klaus: …..do you do that, bernadette  
bernadette: regularly. I can impersonate anyone’s footsteps. except my mother’s, because I think she keeps wearing different shoes on purpose. i’ll show you sometime.  
  

so, armed with This Random Wrench and a lot of acting details that he can’t process very well, klaus HANGS OUT WITH LEMONY

so klaus spends a lot of time in the library in lemony’s house (which also doubles as lemony’s office, it’s big enough that he and violet can take separate corners and know each other’s there but not run into each other if they don’t want to (especially good for klaus pretending to be violet because no one has to see him TOTALLY FAIL AT INVENTING)), and it has _so_ many books and klaus is so thrilled

klaus has to try and bring up bea and find out how they met, only, DISCREETLY  
[gosh this one is a lot harder without “so doesn’t designing all those wedding dresses make you think about getting married again?”, especially because the truly _spectacular_ “f word” line doesn’t make sense with lemony but what can you do] 

he probably goes up to lemony while lemony’s at his desk because klaus figures, the easiest way could be to relate to something on the desk  
AS ~~purposeful narrative coincidence~~ LUCK WOULD HAVE IT lemony is looking for something in his desk and you know lemony keeps the most inconsequential things and has accidentally dug out his plaque for ‘one semester of cheerleader participation’ 

klaus, immediately thrown by this news: you were a cheerleader?  
lemony: mm? oh, my, I forgot about that.  
he smiles at the plaque and dusts it off and my heart is m e l t i n g  
lemony: yes, in high school. I wasn’t the only boy on the team, as a matter of fact. a – a friend of mine did it with me.  
klaus: why were you on the cheerleading squad?  
lemony, trapped in this conversation now: well – your mother was on the soccer team. I was not what you would call athletically inclined at the time, so I joined to support her.  
klaus: !!!!!!!  
klaus: my – my mother?  
this was a fact he did not know about beatrice, as a matter of fact  
lemony, realizing that children are going to be curious about their parents and, well, okay, it’s been eleven years, I probably won’t see beatrice again (ahahahahaha.), and my child deserves to know: yes. she was very good at soccer, among other talents, although she didn’t last very long in her soccer career.  
klaus: why not?  
[if this man was PAYING ATTENTION he would have noticed for sure that klaus is much more straightforward than violet.]  
lemony, remembering that time beatrice launched herself across the soccer field and accidentally tackled the assistant coach and dragged him through the mud: she and the coach disagreed on some of the physical aspects of the game.  
klaus, dying to hear what lemony’s going to say: what was she like?  
lemony, immediately remembering the details of their divorce but also a series of Shenanigans from their school days that he should never repeat to anyone, then resolving to be kind about it: very charming and resourceful.  
lemony: she had a great deal of verve.  
lemony: I see a lot of it in you.  
klaus is touched, I’M touched, god fucking dammit  
klaus resolves to leave it there and decides to dig around lemony’s desk later for other things about bea and lemony when lemony isn’t looking

  

which he promptly does, that night.  
klaus sees his typewriter and pictures of kit and jacques and there’s probably one of ramona (in a drawer) (sorry, ramona.) and in a secret compartment in the desk is a pic of bea (maybe one of bertrand too?) (definitely one of bertrand too) and some letters from bea (klaus recognizes her handwriting) 

(watch it be something like, some stupid candygram she sent him for valentine’s day that says _dear lemony,_ [the content of this candygram has been censored by the school administration] _love bea!!!!!_ ) (bea gets detention for a week for the content of the candygram.) (the second candygram gets through but it’s only because bea writes it so thoroughly in code that the school administration, at a passing glance, cannot see how raunchy it is. but also very heartfelt. it is genuinely heartfelt.) (so of course he has some from bertrand too. because bertrand sent _everyone_ a candygram. they’re all so friendly but so sweet and so cute and bertrand’s just breaking my heart in this whole fic I love him so much) (they’re stuff like, _i’m so happy we’re friends! happy valentine’s day! i made sure this candygram doesn’t have anything that will conflict with your peanut allergy!_ like some fucking NERD and i’m SOBBING) (because you know bertrand was on student council and helped with the candygrams, bea and lemony were _definitely not_ on student council)

(bea: what gets me is that they still sent it!! they censored my loving sonnet about your ass but they still sent it!!!!!!  
bertrand: I guess nothing stops true love?  
lemony: or, nothing stops beatrice mariner. [you’d have to kill me before I conceded to ‘beatrice kornbluth.’ anyway one of kornbluth’s pen names was mariner so that’s my compromise.]) 

klaus thinks the candygrams are _so fucking embarrassing_ and also had no idea his mother was capable of such language but then again, no, she is, but he also thinks they’re charming and evidence that lemony still has feelings for beatrice, if he kept them!!

he’s, intrigued, a little concerned, but not very worried about this mysterious picture of a strange man and his own candygrams, although klaus concedes they too are very sweet. 

 

 

MEANWHILE, back in california  
bea is so so so so so excited to pick up klaus (not knowing it’s violet) from the airport, like she manages to sit still for most of the wait but in the last half hour she just sort of bounces around the airport and buys a series of irritating, tasteless teas (“fuck this tea is _so bland_ yes i’m ordering another one, ramona, _don’t judge me_ ”) and reads the same newspaper over and over again and when the flight comes in she’s ECSTATIC, MY GIRL IS BOUNCING ALL OVER THE PLACE  
she’s the kind of like……...vaguely silly but a little (a lot) overprotective (?) parent  
like beatrice is the one SHOUTING AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS WHEN SHE SEES HER KID CAUSE SHE’S SO THRILLED, she’s just very vocal about how much she loves…. 

[I actually rewrote some of bea in this (or, changed the amount of capitals I had her using) because, like, bea is delightful and charming and very smooth but she’s also got such passion for life, she loves to be delighted and she _loves_ to laugh, and she’s so smooth and sarcastic but like!!!! I love beatrice when she’s having a good time, but I got worried that she was leaning too silly in this which. irritated me.

like, in canon I feel like she is incredibly mischievous but once she gets married and has kids, she’s still very on point and loves her kids very openly but she becomes a lot more straight-laced because she’s so intent to protect them, so much so that I think she loses a little of that mischievousness. but considering the fluctuating capacity of vfd vibes in this au, I think she is a little more…….loose in this. the other thing about bea is that her veneer of perfection is her best acting job of all time, and divorcing lemony and being a single mother and raising klaus puts a big dent in that and makes her _even more determined_ to try and wring as much joy out of life as she can without letting people know how much she has to deal with] 

violet, upon getting off the plane and seeing beatrice: oh.  
beatrice: look at youuuuuuuuuu LOOK AT YOU!!! you’ve got everything??? all your limbs???? nothing broken????  
she says all this while like running straight at violet and patting her down and then giving her the biggest hug of all time. violet is engulfed in this hug and!!! she thought her father gave tight hugs but this is something else 

I think lemony puts a lot of _warmth_ in his hugs but beatrice puts this endless amount of _joy_ , along with love, into her hugs, and violet’s life up until this point has been very low-key and surrounded by adults who excel at deadpanning their dialogue so this is!!! very strange but very exciting!!! because violet herself also has this very bright enthusiasm that other people in her family don’t have the same way she does so as much as it’s so different to meet beatrice it’s really cool!!!!!

[for the record, bertrand’s hugs exude _safety_ ]

re: pierced ears  
beatrice: oh, ramona and olivia are gonna be real upset.  
beatrice: they definitely wanted to be involved in your first rebellious teenager act.  
beatrice: then again, so did I??  
violet: doesn’t that defeat the purpose of a rebellious act?  
beatrice, going in for a side-hug: …...i missed that snark _so much_

(does beatrice have a dog???? she’s really not a dog person. neither are ramona and olivia (dogs scare olivia. in fact, most things scare olivia. the toaster scares olivia. she’s so nervous and I love her.) (it’s less of a josephine fear and more of a ‘please leave me alone!!!’ sort of startled fear, is how I see it) 

if there is a pet, ramona and olivia have a cat that olivia named annabelle, and she’s a sweet, all-white cat who loves cuddles. she does not even care that violet isn’t klaus. she’s just like, ‘this person has arms!! this person can _cuddle._ ’ annabelle is the best, most chill cat. (although I headcanon that bea is allergic to cats – but that was just cause I was allergic to cats, and now that i’m not allergic to cats????? GUESS IT’S FREE REIN NOW) (anyway the cat is still ramona and olivia’s.))

 

so bea has to introduce klaus (violet!) to bertrand, and, oh, bea  
she really has been putting this conversation off for quite some time, and she decides to just, _go for it,_ as she’s driving violet home 

beatrice: klaus, there’s, there’s someone i’d like you to meet  
violet: who?  
beatrice: an old friend of mine. we’ve been talking recently, and he means a great deal to me, and if you don’t like him, then that’ll be it, but – I really want him to be a part of our lives, klaus. I know it’s a big change, but I’d like you to give him a chance.  
violet is REALLY, REALLY THROWN HERE because she and klaus are supposed to get their parents back together!!! this isn’t supposed to happen!!! this is supposed to be a happy ending without this NEW CHALLENGER (UNACCEPTED!!!!), how is she supposed to ask about lemony now???????  
violet: oh, um  
violet: well, I would like to meet him 

she resolves to be HARD AND UNCOMPROMISING when she meets bertrand, but, well, then she meets bertrand fucking baudelaire. bertrand ‘sweetest man alive’ baudelaire. bertrand ‘just desperately wants to make a good impression on his fiance’s son’ baudelaire. god I love him. what a guy.

especially because bertrand really _does_ just want to make a good impression, and he knows klaus is into geography right now so he brings this _absolutely impressive atlas_ as a gift  
not as an attempt to bribe klaus into liking him, but to show that he’s supportive of his interests!!!!  

bertrand, sweetest man alive, shaking violet’s hand: i’m so excited to finally meet you!!  
violet, blindsided by the sweetest man alive: oh, thank – thank you. it’s very nice to meet you too.  
bertrand: I heard you were into geography, so I brought this atlas for you! I hope it’s alright.  
violet, holding the biggest, heaviest atlas she’s ever seen in her life: oh. that’s very kind of you. 

they spend some time looking through it because it has _so many_ _cool details_

he stays for a while and then bows out gracefully because he cares so much, hello i’m dying, and then beatrice asks violet what she thought

violet: I –  
violet: I liked him a lot.  
beatrice: are you sure? because I swear, it’s fine, klaus, if you’re uncomfortable, it’s absolutely okay, it’s –  
violet: no no! it’s fine!  
[read: IT’S NOT FINE]  
violet: I have this….atlas, now.  
beatrice: you could kill a man with that.  
violet: probably! I probably could.  
beatrice: ….so it’s okay?  
violet: ….it’s okay, mother.  
[read: IT’S NOT OKAY _BUT WHAT ELSE CAN SHE SAY HERE_ ] [hey you know when you take out how much of an awful person meredith is you are left with a lot less humor in this situation.]  
beatrice: I don’t know what I did to deserve a child like you, klaus.  
cue nice, squishy hug. 

[personally I cannot _fathom_ marrying someone else and having twins and raising one of them and not trying to have a relationship with your other child because you didn’t want to work things out with first spouse, but I never said I myself was smart either, in what I chose to write (I NEVER SAID I TOOK THE EASY WAY OUT) 

anyway, I do think when bea says that, she thinks about it for a second  
that (as far as she knows) this is klaus, she’s known him his whole life, and she had so little time with violet and maybe she would be sweet and clever too and she doesn’t _know  
_she doesn’t know!!!!!!!  
and it tears her apart for a split second that she _doesn’t_ have everything and before she can let it eat her alive she shoves it down and forgets about it like she does with everything else and just, moves on] [time is a scary thing – if this much time has passed, what can you do? do they care? is it easier to do nothing or does that hurt more? does it even _matter_ when both parents know their kids don’t know about their sibling or their other parent (or as far as they know at this moment)??? does that _possibly_ make it even a little easier????] [anyway.]

  

because of bertrand – or, not necessarily bertrand, but more, ‘wedding shenanigans,’ but also, yeah, bertrand – violet also spends comparatively little time with beatrice

she wants to dislike him on principle, but can’t because he’s just???? so nice!!!! he talks seriously to her about her parents and about her (well, klaus) and really wants to get to know her (well, klaus) violet is begrudgingly impressed. violet thinks klaus would be really impressed too. but she’s _real_ worried about what means for lemony and beatrice  
especially since they did this not only to get their parents back together but to _spend time_ with the opposite parent, like!!! violet has spent practically zero (0) time with bea to get to know her!!!!  
so she holds off for a little bit and just genuinely hopes bertrand will somehow _be less nice_  

this is hard, when bertrand helps bea make dinner ever night (klaus was VERY EXPLICIT that beatrice allows NO ONE in the kitchen when she’s cooking so there’s that) and he talks so damn OPENLY to violet about being a presence in her life

bertrand: klaus, I hope you don’t think i’m intruding in your life.  
violet: I understand where you’re coming from when you say that but remarriage is in fact a part of life that occurs with some frequency.  
[not only death and taxes, but haircuts and remarriage….]  
violet: mother said you were an old friend, though?  
bertrand: yes, we went to school together.  
violet: if you don’t think it’s too rude of a question  
violet: you strike me as the type of person who would have had a high school sweetheart and I am perhaps a little concerned that you didn’t marry my mother earlier.  
inside, violet is _cringing_ but it’s a very klaus line.  
bertrand: !  
bertrand: oh, well, we didn’t date each other in high school.  
violet: ! you didn’t?  
bertrand: no, there was –  
bertrand has been. avoiding these feelings for some time. but he’s so struck by them that he has NO poker face in this situation  
bertrand: – it just didn’t work out at the time, that’s all. 

but _fuck_ violet is absolutely _stunned_ by that look on his face  
she’s never seen someone look so heartbroken before and she is, concerned, but that’s mostly ignored in favor of the sheer stress of the situation

and violet does actually get kind of angry!! about bertrand being such a good person!! she starts to get really frustrated!!! like I picture this happening over, maybe a week  
she hates that she can’t tie her hair back and her thoughts are all jumbled and that she has to wear glasses and she misses her dad and she loves beatrice a lot but NOTHING IS WORKING OUT LIKE SHE WANTED IT TO  
and she has to wear klaus’s glasses and keeps taking them off when she’s sure no one’s looking to rub her eyes man I want to give this kid a hug 

but she also wants to make her mom happy!!! fuck this is a mess

violet: he’s been – a lot kinder than I thought he would be.  
beatrice: yeah, he has that effect on people.  
beatrice: when we were in high school, we called him “bertrand ‘sweetest man alive’ baudelaire.”  
beatrice is viscerally reminded of Being Drunk In College and tries to shrug it off  
however, violet, growing up with two detail-oriented snickets, does not miss a single thing  
violet: we?  
beatrice: oh, you know – nicknames, nicknames stick, klaus, everybody calls everybody things!!  
violet: it just sounded as if you were….  
violet: /casts around for the correct grammatical term, she’s committed, but comes up with nothing because hell even I don’t know, apologies to my grammar professor from college  
violet: ….using ‘we’ to mean just you and someone else and not necessarily lots of people.  
beatrice is actually vaguely suspicious to hear Less Technical Grammar but chalks it up to the situation  
beatrice: well, I mean, we had friends, of course – ramona and olivia!! that’s!! that’s who i’m talking about!! that’s all!!  
violet remembers that ramona gave klaus his half of the wedding picture, and klaus told her what ramona said, that ramona didn’t like lemony’s hair at the time, and violet’s done the math, she knows how old lemony and bea are and that she and klaus were born not long after they left college, and with this sudden but persistent reluctance to talk about An Additional Person from high school from both bea and bertrand, violet is _terribly_ suspicious that there could, in fact, be much more to this than she initially thought 

beatrice: don’t forget, we start looking at hotels for wedding reception venues this week, okay?  
violet: okay.  

so, that night, violet, now alerted to the possibility that there could be a connection between bertrand and her father, and also DESPERATELY HOPING THERE IS ANYWAY BECAUSE THAT WOULD CAUSE HER SO MUCH LESS STRESS, goes _digging  
_she grew up with bernadette for the past six years (and has also seen lemony create giant information webs to map out books), VIOLET KNOWS HOW TO GET INFORMATION AND PUT IT TOGETHER 

she starts looking for yearbooks – they all went to the same school, for years, they have to be _somewhere,_ but violet can’t find anything in the library, or ramona’s studio, or olivia’s office, or beatrice’s hiding place (the kitchen), and then looks through their desks for papers or plaques or photographs or anything that could give her a hint (nope)

if there is one thing she’s learned from bernadette, but also her father, it’s that the best place to hide something is usually in plain sight, which leads violet back to the library, pulling out boring-looking books to see if anything is stored behind them or in them (still nope)

this leads to violet CLIMBING THE BOOKCASES to reach the top shelf because adults are taller than her and put things on high shelves  
and lo and behold, there it is, _the senior year yearbook._  

violet has a HEART-STOPPING MOMENT in the downward climb (which she’s doing one-handed anyway) where she almost steps on annabelle who she hadn’t realized was _sleeping on a shelf_ and violet is TERRIFIED but annabelle, chillest cat in the world™, just yawns at her and picks a different shelf

annabelle is no sammy.

so, curled up in a library chair, violet finds not only pictures of beatrice and bertrand and lemony in the yearbook, but also a giant section of papers that fold out from the back cover where apparently lemony had more than the average length of a yearbook comment to say to her

violet, vaguely skimming this hardcore romantic comment, incredibly used to her father’s verbosity: yes that sounds about right.

and she finds a (significantly smaller but still lengthy and painfully heartfelt) signature from bertrand nearby, that definitely reads as a guy in love  
but she’s still not sure how they feel about each other _now,_ like a few yearbook signatures are no indication of how a person feels over eleven years later, so she’s still nervous about this and decides to sleep on it

 

this takes the whole night, violet is _exhausted_ in the morning  
now re: chessy unpacking hallie’s (annie’s) suitcase in the movie, it’s not that ramona did the same, but when doing the laundry earlier she did notice this weird amount of ribbons stuck in the lint filter/in pockets/pant legs/sleeves  
and she barely even thinks anything of it at first and asks olivia and olivia has no clue and she’s not asking beatrice because beatrice has so much on her mind and ramona’s like ‘….hmmm,’ and goes to talk to klaus (violet) 

ramona: hey klaus, I keep finding ribbons everywhere and I just wondered –  
violet, in the process of running her hand through her hair cause she’s tired and processing a lot and misses being able to tie it: /JUMPS  
violet: oh  
violet: bookmarks, i’ve been using them as bookmarks  
[actually violet has a million ribbons because lemony never wanted her to be without one, and it was so natural for violet to bring them with her she just legit forgot she wasn’t supposed to have them, like hallie with cuppy]  
ramona, vaguely concerned: ….yeah, your mother used to do that  
ramona: anything wrong with your hair?  
violet: oh, no, not at all!  
ramona: everything….going okay?  
violet: yes, absolutely!  
[the thing about violet acting as klaus though is that she can get like his speech patterns down but her own natural cheeriness still shows through in the places where klaus is in general quieter]  
this is gonna get discussed right after this but ramona knows violet ties her hair up to focus because lemony told her in a letter, years ago  
so ramona frowns and walks over to her and ties her bangs back with one of the ribbons, and violet just so visibly _relaxes  
_ramona, incredibly emotional: _oh  
_ramona: violet?  
violet: ….yes. 

ramona: so I can’t _necessarily_ abide by breaking up a marriage but HECK YEAH i’m down for helping you reunite them. beatrice got me in the divorce and it’s very irritating just writing to lemony, which he actually hasn’t done for a while, now that I think about it.  
violet: why don’t you just visit him? i’m sure he’d love to see you.  
ramona: he makes me send the letters to a post office box. I do not know that man’s address.  
violet: ……...that sounds about right.  
(bea still does not find out until the hotel shenanigans, though.) 

(I love ‘beatrice got me in the divorce’ like that’s fucking hilarious, cause I picture ramona as lemony and bea’s best friend so when they aren’t together it’s like…...well, what happens to ramona???? WHO DOES RAMONA HANG OUT WITH?? _WHO GETS CUSTOD_ _Y OF RAMONA_ )

(but also like, wtf lemony and ramona write to each other and bea never finds out???? I mean ramona was their best friend so like yes I think they do keep in contact but then does ramona never tell lemony about klaus????? and for them to write to each other and ramona to get these letters and BEA IS IN THE SAME HOUSE??????? I can’t tell if this is just angsty or poor thinking through on my part  
but like ramona has to know for the reveal scene here to work out right, otherwise she’d never guess specifically violet  
unless I rewrite the scene, but? nope. i’m committed to this ribbon reveal. I like it a lot. fuck it. 

THIS WAS WHY I TOOK OUT BERTRAND AND OLIVIA AS CUTE PEN PALS auuuuuggggggg

I don’t know I mean. it is weird and stretching this (already shenanigans-filled) fic a little but. I don’t think it’s the WORST illogical thing I can stick in here. and they are friends, they can write to each other, just, yeah, probably not a lot and they actually probably don’t talk about the kids a lot, cause then lemony would know about both kids and since r wouldn’t tell bea she was writing to lemony bea wouldn’t know anything at all about violet and THAT’S what’s not good (although r telling lemony about klaus _is_ cute i’m gonna have to nix it here. no can do.), so yeah r probs never brings up klaus and lemony rarely brings up violet, he probably only mentions the ribbon thing back when she was really really young because of how much it reminded him of bea and lemony was One Sad Man in his twenties trying to cope with the emotional reality of raising a child that reminded him of his wife and needed to tell someone  
that is a lot of weight on ramona though and she doesn’t say anything but lemony apologizes for bringing it up in the next letter anyway and actually after that they probably talk a lot less cause it’s hard on both of them)  
(writing is hard! writing is hard.) 

ramona: so what’s your plan now?  
violet: first, I have to make a phone call.

 

VIOLET CALLS KLAUS, keeping in mind the concept of time zones a little bit better than hallie and annie

violet: so, it turns out that mother is engaged????  
klaus: _engaged_????? to who?????  
violet: this man named bertrand, and, honestly, klaus, he’s such a nice person, he brought me, well he brought _you,_ an atlas –  
klaus: oh. that _is_ very nice.  
violet: it’s the sort of atlas you could probably use to incapacitate a reasonably-sized adult.  
klaus: wow _.  
_violet: and mother said that apparently she knew him when she was younger, and they get along so well, but –  
klaus, remembering the picture he found with the extra candygrams: wait  
klaus: is he sort of tall, and thin, and blonde  
klaus: and sort of, idly optimistic  
violet: yes! although I would say more….calmly steadfast  
klaus: hmmm  
klaus, trying to describe bertrand’s facial expression in this picture: disarmingly kind?  
violet: humorously honest?  
klaus: I think father has a picture of him in his desk!  
violet: !!!!  
[myth: confirmed!]  
klaus: and some notes from high school from mother _and_ him!  
violet: !!! klaus, based on some other things i’ve found, I think all of them might have had feelings for each other.  
klaus: !! that makes a considerable amount of sense here. if they all still do, that could make this much easier.  
violet: but we won’t know for sure unless –  
bernadette: who are you two talking about???  
klaus: BERNADETTE  
violet: bernadette, are you on the extension again  
bernadette: well why wouldn’t I be?  
bernadette: it sounds like you guys are talking about bertrand.  
violet: how do you know who bertrand is?  
bernadette: dad talks about him all the time???  
bernadette: well, not when uncle lemony’s around  
bernadette: he sent dad that book of poetry that mom immediately burned  
bernadette: the elephant guy?  
violet: …….oh, now that you mention it! that’s right!  
klaus: wait why did your mother burn the book  
violet: aunt kit has very little patience for certain poetry.  
klaus: she doesn’t like john godfrey saxe??  
violet: it’s a big deal, it’s best not to get into it.  
violet: look, I think what we need to do is get everyone together and sort this all out.  
violet: we’re scouting hotels this week for the reception, you can come here and meet up with us at one of them! 

 

MEANWHILE, kit finds bernadette on the extension, for an honestly longer than usual length of time (bernadette does eavesdrop regularly), and also klaus on the phone in general (and violet rarely uses the phone, like, as a phone. usually she’s taking the phone apart), and really, nothing gets past kit fucking snicket. (you know kit denouement _does_ have a great fucking ring to it, but as I said before, just try and tell me she didn’t insist on keeping her maiden name when she got married.)

so she goes and finds klaus and hears the end of the above conversation and is like ‘oh shit, they totally switched on lemony and bea, what _badass kids_ ’

[what if she tries to corner bernadette first

kit: bernadette, I didn’t know you knew anyone to call on the phone.  
bernadette, without missing a fucking beat: I called the international operator to ask about time zones, but she caught me up in a conversation about soap operas and whether or not their use of sudden death is considered theatrically cathartic or not.  
bernadette: I told her it happens way too often for it to be cathartic. 

kit is too impressed to counter her. kit loves her daughter so fucking much.]

so then she sort of shows up in klaus’s doorway when he goes to leave the room after the phone call, arms crossed over her chest

kit: is there something you’d like to talk about?  
kit can be outrageously intimidating but kit is also, actually, a pretty good parent  
kit, significantly more gently: just between you and me, klaus.  
klaus: …..maybe.  
kit: come on, let’s go for a walk. you can tell me all about it.  
klaus: it’s a long story.  
kit: well, good, I like long stories. 

klaus: are you going to tell father?  
kit: don’t you think you should tell him?  
klaus: do you think he’ll be upset?  
kit: oh, not at all. more with himself than you, anyway. once, violet was responsible for wiping out the electricity of the whole city, and he gave her two slices of cake for dessert and said he should’ve bought more books on electrical wiring. 

 

lemony is appropriately concerned and horrified and thrilled to see his son, like, oh my god, but the moment is taken over by the urgency of the situation because klaus says he has something to tell all of them that cannot wait  
[forgive me for not writing that one out.] 

klaus: so it seems like mother is getting married  
lemony: oh  
lemony: well  
lemony: like haircuts, marriage – marriage comes to all of us, at some point –  
klaus: to bertrand?  
kit, lemony, and dewey: /STUNNED, DEAD SILENCE  
kit: oh my.  
dewey: what are the odds?  
lemony: I think I can die now. I believe i’m ready.  
bernadette: why don’t you just go see them and work this all out???  
lemony: bernadette, I don’t know if life works like that.  
bernadette: uncle lemony, you’re going to ruin all my bright-eyed optimism.  
dewey: sometimes I think I didn’t have anything to do with you at all, bernadette. I think you just sprang, fully-formed, from your mother’s head.  
kit: don’t be vulgar, dewey. ….thank you, though.  
kit: but really I don’t see any other way to sort this out than by going to see beatrice and bertrand.  
[this was one of the very first conversations I wrote for this and I am still very attached to it, even though I find dewey so _hard_ to write, I haven’t yet figured out how I think he functions with these guys, especially kit, which I should maybe have done sooner but, what can you do.]  
[also I feel like it just makes more sense in this for them to KNOW bea is engaged] 

[I’m putting this in here because honestly……….in the movie once elizabeth realizes the switch she does not spend _nearly_ enough time hugging hallie constantly or getting to know _her_ , I get that seeing your ex-husband for the first time in eleven years is A Lot but YOUR _DAUGHTER_ WHO YOU HAVEN’T SEEN IN ELEVEN YEARS AS WELL IS _RIGHT FUCKING THERE_ ] [also makes up for not writing klaus revealing himself as klaus, i’m so sorry.]

lemony: klaus?  
klaus: ?  
lemony: I – please don’t think that I didn’t love you. because I do, and I have thought about you _every_ second of every day, I promise you. and there are many things that I should have done as your father, and many things that I cannot make up to you, but I want you to know that whatever happens with this, I have _always_ loved you. and I am sorry.

so i’ve always pictured that klaus (besides looking reasonably like bea anyway, in any universe) gets angry like she does, and bea gets that sort of like, quiet cool hatred that turns into full-blown shouting really quickly and she will pull no punches and just fucking give it to you!!!!! and klaus has some sort of version of that and like look I put a lot of thought into ‘adult problems fucking over small children as those adults fervently avoid those problems’ when I wrote babybea so like 

man, of course klaus can be angry at his parents for like???? never trying to work things out???? this is the first time in almost ten years he’s seen his father and his sister and he has an aunt and an uncle (and another uncle he hasn’t even seen!) and a cousin he never knew about because of lemony and bea being stubborn and stupid and recklessly young!!!!! I think violet is honestly less mad about it (well, she gets a little mad about it later on, but like, being raised by lemony, she has this weird way of trying to rationalize things while feeling really guilty about it, but that’s scenes away from right here – or she just? maybe internalizes it more.) but klaus is like, he’s not totally angry but like, as himself, face to face with lemony, lemony talking to him like a parent and about _klaus_ and not about bea or violet or shenanigans or anything, like, yeah, he’s a little angry that it’s just….taken this long and that lemony and bea are so stupid

klaus is an angry crier. and an angry hugger. so that’s what he does.

like it’s hard to suddenly have a relationship with a family member whose never….been that to you before or made themselves available like that or just generally _been there_ at _all_ , and as much as I want them all having a good time, bea and lemony have some shit to work out with their kids

THEY HAVE A GOOD HUG, IS THE POINT

and I want to say that like they spend some time together after this and…….yeah they probs do it’s just gonna be weird re: the previous paragraph so…….maybe they just sit around and read and occasionally point things out to each other, that sounds chill and legit, doesn’t ask a lot of either of them

 

SO, that brings us to, _later that night,_ when lemony can Officially Panic

kit: _so  
_kit: you seem a little tense, brother mine.  
lemony: I am NOT going to break up a marriage between two loving people who care about each other and happen to have incredibly pleasant facial features and are two people I myself still care about a great deal despite not having seen either of them for a lengthy amount of time  
lemony: we’re only going to switch the children back, and I will talk to beatrice, about something, and I don’t have to say anything at all to bertrand, and that’s going to be it. that’s all. nothing beyond that.  
kit: that would be a more powerful statement if you weren’t packing every single fancy tie you own.  
lemony: really.  
lemony: we’re not going to think any more into this.  
lemony: that’s all we’re going to do.  
lemony: which tie should I wear?  
kit: well, definitely don’t pick one of the ones you’re strangling in a death grip 

(hey, where is jacques in this??????????? wish I knew)  
(he’s probably regularly out of town, maybe he happens to call home and bernadette is the one to pick up the phone and she’s like “we’re going to see aunt beatrice, I think we’ll be back in a week or something?” and then immediately hangs up because dewey calls her for something, and jacques is left, miles and miles away, standing in a phone booth and wondering if, perhaps, he should maybe visit his siblings more often so they don’t go tearing off to california 

jacques: kit what the hell is going on  
kit: what, didn’t bernadette tell you?  
lemony: ask him what tie I should wear  
kit: we’re embarking on the adventure of a lifetime, jacques, it’s your own fault that you decided to go out of town this weekend, I really don’t know what to tell you  
lemony: _ask him what tie I should wear  
_kit: /sighs  
kit: what tie should your brother wear  
jacques: the one with the single blue stripe, it brings out his eyes, _what are you two doing  
_kit: really, jacques, you need to pay more attention  
kit: lemony, he says the one with the blue stripe  
lemony: oh, good. tell him he’s a lifesaver.  
kit: lemony says you’re a lifesaver, although I have yet to see real proof of this, however I will consider changing my mind if you happen to bring me a souvenir. please remember that I could use a new set of nice, engraved fountain pens. also our plane is leaving soon and we need to pack, so bye, loser  
jacques: ………………….  
jacques: what did I do to deserve this)  
(jacques, in any universe, is eternally pained by his siblings) 

 

this being a rehearsal dinner brings it very close to, you know, an actual wedding date, and the thing is, I have planned a completely different wedding-related fic, weddings are _EXPENSIVE_ AND, YOU KNOW, TIME-CONSUMING, PLANNED IN ADVANCE, _ALL THAT SHIT_

but the whole reason there’s a wedding in the parent trap in general is because, if meredith and nick are just dating, there’s no commitment, marriage means COMMITMENT and A TIME CONSTRAINT and meredith wants his fucking money

so yeah bea and bertrand ARE engaged and planning to get married and plans have happened but the idea of this being so close to the rehearsal dinner makes me sad about all those ‘yeah i’m gonna have to cancel’ phone calls someone is gonna have to make, which is, well, pretty silly, but still, I Hate feeling uncomfortable esp when reading things like that (or even just, thinking of them in advance)

and that is why they are scouting hotels for the reception. (don’t ask me where the denouement is. I do not know.)

 

so bea + co get to the hotel first, and the only people who know lemony + co will be there are violet and ramona

ramona, hanging back to talk to violet while bea and bertrand and olivia (she has a good eye for decorating.) go ahead: do you know what you’re going to do?  
violet: well, I thought maybe we would just  
violet: all bump into each other?  
violet: and go from there?? 

ramona thinks that’s an exceptionally courageous take on this and that, yep that girl sure is bea’s daughter

[yeah bea still has NO IDEA _ANY_ OF THIS IS HAPPENING ramona is A+ at keeping secrets  
meanwhile, sometime later-  
olivia: you didn’t tell me?????  
ramona: olivia, I love you dearly but you can’t keep a secret to save your life  
[oh, _yikes_ , re: legit asoue canon]  
olivia: ……..okay, you have a point.] 

it is at this moment that lemony + co arrive, and bertrand, who had backtracked for a moment because he realized he dropped a pen, immediately runs into dewey, who had stopped near the door to examine the hotel brochures and ambiance in more detail (you can take the boy out of the hotel but you can’t take the hotel out of the boy)  
[based on penultimate peril, I always thought bertrand and dewey were very good friends and had bonded over absurd poetry, and, of course, based on kit burning the poetry book, are still in contact – there’s much less of a sense of forced distance between bertrand and dewey, because dewey’s just lemony’s brother-in-law and bertrand was friends with dewey first so they’re still good friends but like most adults they have a hard time committing to keeping in contact regularly especially with the distance and haven’t physically seen each other for some time] 

so they bump into each other –

bertrand: _dewey!!  
_bertrand: it’s been _ages_ , what are you doing here, how are you!!!  
[dewey denouement, much in the way that olivia caliban can’t keep a fucking secret, can _not_ fucking lie.]  
dewey: oh, um  
dewey: you know  
dewey: hotel conference!!  
dewey: kit wanted to travel!!!!  
dewey: we’re traveling FOR a hotel conference!!!  
dewey: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THESE CURTAINS, BERTRAND  
bertrand: ……..dewey, you’ve never been very good at lying.  
dewey: no, no I really haven’t.  
dewey: forgive me for everything, bertrand.  
bertrand: you might have to be a little more specific.  
beatrice: bertrand, have you – dewey??  
dewey: _oh no  
_beatrice, remembering dewey and kit are married, suddenly battling sheer terror the likes of which she has never experienced: how….how are you  
dewey: I could be better. I could definitely be better.  
beatrice: is kit here?  
bertrand: I believe they’re here to look at the curtains  
dewey: we’re _definitely_ here to look at curtains.  
beatrice: ….they don’t have curtains in england  
dewey, grasping at straws: not….like these….? 

MEANWHILE ~~back at the ranch~~ , lemony backtracks outside because _he_ dropped a pen, narrowly missing three adults awkwardly talking about curtains

olivia: beatrice, we’ll be late for the wine tasting if we don’t go soon.  
beatrice: oh – well, dewey, it was….nice to see you  
dewey: please, go enjoy your wine.  
bertrand: /waves good-bye!!!!  
  
klaus and bernadette, hiding behind a nearby ficus, because bernadette thinks fast and has her own specific idea about how this should go and it doesn’t involve her relatives meeting again because of her father talking about curtains: wow. 

violet: /narrowly avoids getting swept up into the wine tasting, darts for the elevator to try and locate klaus + co

MEANWHILE ~~back at the ranch~~ , upstairs, in their hotel room

lemony: why did I think I could do this  
lemony: how do I approach a couple here to scout locations for a wedding reception?  
kit: ….you approach them  
dewey: don’t talk about curtains, maybe.  
lemony: i’m not – dewey, what do curtains have to do with this?  
dewey: trust me, just don’t talk about them. 

there is a knock at the door. lemony has seen death. this is it, for him.  
anyway, it’s violet. 

klaus: violet!  
violet: klaus!  
~~awkward sibling hug~~ sincere sibling hug!! 

violet: klaus, please take your glasses back.  
klaus: oh, thank you. my spare pair just doesn’t feel the same as these. 

lemony: violet!  
now, seeing the two of them together, he can absolutely tell the difference between them. ain’t that just the way.  
lemony hugs his daughter like she’s going to disappear right out of his arms and then hugs klaus for good measure and he has to try and ignore the true roller coaster of emotions that puts him through and then tries to look very stern.  
lemony: i’m not disappointed in the two of you but I cannot _believe_ you switched on your mother and me. that was very….  
lemony is not good at being angry at his children, he has no real concept of it.  
lemony: ….clever. it was very clever.  
violet and klaus are very proud but find it in themselves to try and look a little chagrined. they don’t do it very well. 

violet: father, you really need to talk to mother.  
klaus: and bertrand.  
lemony: _both_ of you know about bertrand??  
klaus: you and mother are very transparent about him.

MEANWHILE ~~back at the ranch~~ , at the wine tasting

ramona: what do you think?  
beatrice and bertrand, equally lost in thought about the presence of dewey, the implied presence of kit, and the possibility of the presence of lemony: hm??  
bertrand: oh, yes  
beatrice: wine  
beatrice: /downs entire glass  
beatrice: /sets down glass  
beatrice: not that one.  
bertrand, who has been holding the same glass for the past twenty minutes and has no idea which wine that even was: definitely not.

MEANWHILE ~~back. at. the. ranch.~~

lemony’s children have such boundless courage (I have hurt myself so many times while writing this fanfic with the occasional too-on-point line and this in particular _wounds me_ these kids are so strong and so important and won’t take no for an answer compared to their parents and get the chance to get their parents to FIX THINGS and oh no i’m gonna cry) and have dragged him downstairs to the lobby, with the INTENTION of having him run into bea and bertrand 

lemony: this is not going to work out –  
violet: nonsense!  
klaus: it’s going to work perfectly.

 

meanwhile, bea and bertrand leave the wine tasting

bertrand: ….did we come to a conclusion, about the wine?  
beatrice: no, I don’t think so.

bertrand stops by the bathroom to wash his hands for something to do as he’s consumed with thoughts (not about wine), beatrice is in a daze as she goes through the lobby, violet notices her but sees she’s not with bertrand and decides she has to stall 

violet, rushing over, purposely trying to block beatrice’s view with varying success: mother, how was the wine tasting?  
beatrice: oh, it was –  
did you remember violet gave klaus his glasses back?  
beatrice: klaus, what happened to your –  
and, well.  
beatrice looks at her so hard and processes kit and dewey being here and then it fucking hits her like (forgive me. forgive me so hard.) a harpoon to the chest  
beatrice: …. _violet?  
_violet: yes.  
beatrice: but – _how_ –  
klaus, appearing next to her: it’s a truly fascinating chain of events we’d like to tell you, but –  
hey! beatrice is stunned and horrified! and grabs her daughter into a hug, knowing now that it’s her _daughter_ and has been this whole time and!!!! she feels so awful with herself for not noticing but is also trying to not make a big deal out of it and startle violet by sobbing uncontrollably on her shoulder but beatrice is simultaneously devastated and filled with so much love and she’s for sure going to break apart now  
beatrice: and _klaus_ –  
she’s hugging them both now, it’s very good.  
beatrice, in tears: you two are _lucky_ you’re so _cute  
_violet: mother, there’s someone we’d very much like you to talk to.  
beatrice knows somewhere in the back of her mind that it’s lemony but is also not even thinking of lemony because, _her children  
_klaus: /tries to wave lemony over  
lemony: /trying and failing to hide behind a ficus, have you _seen_ a ficus, have you _seen_ lemony  
violet: /ALSO WAVING  
beatrice can’t miss that for the world.  
beatrice, while turning around: what are you two – 

imagine, if you will, lemony snicket trying to hide behind a potted ficus that hits about mid-chest.

also imagine, if you will, two people who divorced over eleven years ago, still have too many feelings about each other, split up their children for their stupidity, have been trying to avoid the knowledge that both of them are there for the past hour, and are now confronted with the reality of their lives right in front of them

…….besides the ficus.

lemony, stepping out from behind the ficus: hello, bea.  
this is a headcanon i’ve long held, since I first started writing asoue fanfic, but, bertrand and lemony say ‘bea’ differently, especially in canon, like particularly in canon, so it’s like less so here but lemony still says her name with so much _love,_ and bertrand says it with love too but lemony has known beatrice for so so long and here they are after years apart and here he is saying her name again, and he never ever ever expected to say it like that again, he never even DREAMED of saying it to her again, but it’s real  
beatrice: lemony snicket. 

violet: as nice as this is for us –  
klaus: – we’re going to allow you three the time you need to discuss assorted events. 

at this moment (of course), bertrand reemerges.

bertrand: bea, I –  
he sees violet and klaus rushing off, looking delighted, and bea and lemony standing there still trying to process words, and then there’s bertrand, frantically thinking ‘abort mission, ABORT MISSION’  
_because._ the way they turn and look at him, in tandem, like they did all the time in high school, immediately makes bertrand feel like they’re there, back in high school, back at prom, here’s the two absolute loves of his life standing in front of him and bertrand is filled with delight but also fear because, here it is, they all have to deal with it now  
(all of them are thinking that, the three of them, standing there, there is not a single trace of jealously but instead there is so much love and _regret_ and it’s, heart-wrenching)  
and here is where he loses all his Chill™. 

bertrand: you know what, i’m gonna – go –  
bertrand: /trips over a chair  
lemony: oh –  
beatrice: bertrand!  
bertrand: totally fine, still alive, i’m – they have such a nice gift shop, you know, i’m – i’ll be there  
bertrand: /high-tails it practically out of existence  
beatrice and lemony: ….  
lemony: he – he still has a very nice running form.  
beatrice: yeah, I think so. 

lemony: well, bea  
lemony: or does everyone call you beatrice now?  
beatrice: no, no, bea – bea is fine. bertrand still calls me bea. 

[beatrice starts to laugh. “it’s – man, it’s funny, isn’t it?”

lemony smiles at her. “what is?” 

“i’m going to marry your high school crush,” beatrice giggles, “who’s still – still in love with you.” she stops. “you know, that’s actually really not as funny as it sounded in my head,” she says, frowning.]

  

they have dinner!!! and talk. about. stuff. do violet and klaus recreate the night lemony and bea met or the wedding or something????? idk honestly. like at least they didn’t get married UPON MEETING I MEAN LIKE _COME ON_ (although somehow that _is_ very them, but, come on, this backstory is good and solid and I love characters that grow)  
maybe they just pool their allowances and give their parents a banging night out (which is pretty much just. dinner.) 

beatrice: I see that cut on your forehead healed up nice  
lemony: yes, _anna karenina_ left very little lasting damage –  
both: – except to anna karenina.  
they pause, and then just, fucking burst out laughing, this is a horrible old joke for them that they made up when they were in school because _anna karenina_ was the biggest book either of them owned (neither of them were particularly interested in _war and peace)_ but was somehow sort of light and if you dropped it it really didn’t do much damage, which they thought was funny re: the size of the book and the subject matter  
beatrice throws it at lemony during the fight that ends with their divorce and it’s the first time it actually hurts something

lemony: so, how is bertrand  
lemony: I don’t think i’ve seen him since – well, since before the twins were born.  
beatrice: oh, he’s – he’s doing really, really well. he’s a librarian, and – we keep joking about how many more books klaus and I will be able to read. lemony, he’s got the _magazine editions_ of _hammett_ –  
lemony: w h a t  
lemony: does he even have the –  
beatrice: yep. he has the unfinished story. _i’ve seen it_.  
lemony: I knew I liked that man for a reason  
THERE IS SUCH A WEIGHTY PAUSE.  
lemony: that is, hammett, obviously. I mean, the continental op is one of the quintessential fictional detectives, and hammett’s novels –  
beatrice: you _did_ like him, didn’t you  
beatrice: when we were in school, you looked at him the same way you looked at me.  
lemony: oh, no  
lemony: I looked at you with a rapt adoration and I looked at bertrand like he was a puzzle I couldn’t solve. I have that on good authority from my sister.  
beatrice: oh, right, right.  
lemony: ….but I did, didn’t I. I did like him very much.  
lemony: I don’t think anyone disliked him.  
beatrice: that wasn’t _quite_ what I asked, lemony.  
lemony: ….what do you want me to say, bea? that I saw him there, with you, and couldn’t even find it in me to be jealous because the sight of you two together made me so unbelievably happy that I forgot how to breathe? that I – that I wondered, for a moment, if, twelve years later, we could – if I –  
lemony: ….i don’t believe this conversation is supposed to be about bertrand.  
beatrice: …….no, I – I suppose not. 

lemony: that day, when you asked me to leave –  
beatrice: you mean when I shouted at you to leave.  
lemony: I was trying to be kind.  
beatrice: lemony, I for _sure_ shouted at you.  
lemony: no, bea, I – I thought things would be better if I left. if you didn’t have to put up with me, because you clearly didn’t want to. and I didn’t make it easy for you, back then. there were many things I overlooked about both of us, things I hid from both of us, things I should have talked about with you. and I didn’t.  
beatrice: ….oh.  
lemony: I thought that loving the person that I wanted you to be was enough for the person that I wanted to be. obviously, it wasn’t, because you asked me to leave and I left. I never even looked back.  
beatrice: ….lemony, I don’t think anything would’ve been enough for either of us. I asked a lot of you, too. I didn’t want you to see anything bad about me, and you didn’t, but the longer we were like that, the more I just – the more I really _hated_ you for it. you just saw what you wanted to. and, well, what _I_ wanted you to. I think I kind of hated me, too.  
beatrice: sometimes, I think, what would’ve happened if we’d stayed together and I don’t know if I like that either. not that it was – okay, what we did. because it wasn’t. and we might’ve changed or we might’ve fucked up even worse, I don’t know, and i’ll never know.  
beatrice: but lemony, seeing her now, I regret every single _second_ I haven’t spent with her because of it.  
lemony: I know.  
beatrice, who’s a little angry cause she _hates_ when lemony says that to her and her temper gets away from her: do you?  
lemony, who’s just regretting all his life choices and knows he fully deserves beatrice’s ire: ….i’ve missed so much of his life.  
beatrice, voice breaking: ….yeah. 

man, these are some really miserable parents.

beatrice: we should – I don’t know, you know, what we’re gonna do, with – us – but we should – they, they should see each other. we can’t do that to them again.  
lemony: I agree. 

beatrice: you know, we have some pretty clever kids. I would _never_ – okay, _maybe_ , but I don’t know – have had the balls to switch places with someone on the other side of the world.  
lemony: we do, don’t we?  
lemony: I know we didn’t do a great deal right, but, maybe we did, with them.  
beatrice: ….yeah, maybe we did.  
beatrice: not every day two people have kids like ours. 

lemony: …….can I be honest with you, bea?  
beatrice: …okay.  
lemony: i’m glad they switched places. i’m – i’m glad I got to see you. and bertrand. and you.  
beatrice: i’m glad you came, lemony. 

[all these conversations starring two people steadfastly trying to avoid that they are still in love with each other but also trying to really acknowledging they have Real Problems, brought to you by one (1) woman struggling to get two characters to talk about their problems but also the idea of introducing a third person into their already rocky relationship, don’t mind me just casually dying over here, this was harder than I thought]

beatrice, feeling the weight of this conversation and knowing they done fucked up in the past but also desperately wishing she and lemony could go back to where they were before only better and just trying to figure out where they’re gonna go from here, girl’s doing her best here, and you know what, so am i: so, um  
beatrice: fuck, marry, kill  
beatrice: continental op, nick charles, sam spade.  
lemony, going through incredibly similar emotions: ….  
lemony: do you want me to give my virtue to one man and then marry another  
beatrice: _why do you always take this game so literally  
_beatrie: I am banging nick charles, but I am marrying the continental op for job stability, and I am killing sam spade where he stands  
lemony: bea, no, you can’t just _kill_ sam spade like that  
lemony: how about, I take the continental op to dinner, I have a pleasant night with nick charles –  
beatrice: I like that we’d both fuck william powell.  
lemony: we’ve both seen william powell. no one wouldn’t.  
lemony: but sam spade, though, I don’t think it’s so clear cut as all that – 

they’ve really!! grown a lot!! they’re really trying to talk this out!!! a little, at least!!! be adults!!!! talk like they didn’t eleven years ago!!!!!! they’re so stupid and they’re trying so hard!!!! my kids………….  
this is definitely not the only conversation they’re gonna have about this, like it’s Good that they’ve said this but there’s. a lot more they need to talk about and will probably talk about, just not right now 

anyway, _LATER_ –

the continuing saga of two people Not Talking and then Talking About Certain Things and then Inadvertently Talking About The Things They Didn’t Want To And Not Quite Realizing It

lemony: at the hotel  
lemony: you, ah, said something about bertrand  
beatrice: !!!!  
beatrice: ooo, we _are_ talking about him, hmm?  
lemony: bea _.  
_beatrice: fine, fine. yes, that he’s still in love with you.  
lemony: is he really?  
beatrice: I think he is.  
beatrice: you still didn’t really answer me before, when I asked if you still felt the same about him.  
lemony: ….does it matter, if you’re going to marry him?  
beatrice: of course it matters! i’m not – i’m not marrying bertrand to, prove a point or anything, or – say I like him better than you, I – i’m marrying him because I, I love him, but I don’t – that’s not all there is to this.  
beatrice: I mean, we didn’t get divorced because of bertrand, that was all on us, but – seeing both of you, sometimes I feel like – maybe – we – maybe we could’ve made it work. not _if_ we had bertrand, but _with_ him. now.  
beatrice: and, and that’s a lot, to ask you – I know – it’s a lot to ask both of us, especially after everything, but – do you?  
lemony: …. _bea.  
_beatrice: lemony.  
lemony: ….i feel that, in the interest of the past eleven years, we should perhaps talk to him before I make a concrete decision about that personal feeling.  
beatrice: well, that’s – that’s a wise choice. 

they are, quiet, for a while  
it’s a lot to think about, you know?? there’s a lot to this 

lemony: …….but I think I do.  
beatrice: you think you do?  
lemony: I think I do.  
beatrice: I _think_ I do, too. 

there is a little more silence because they’re like ‘!!!!! well that’s SOMETHING REALLY BIG TO THINK ABOUT’ especially because they haven’t like totally committed back to a relationship with each other and there is!! still!!! so!! much!!!! but, they’re _thinking_ about it now, and they’re, sort of floaty-happy because it’s like, wow, _wow,_ this is a possibility, they can  
maybe  
push it, a little, and see what happens, maybe maybe 

lemony: well, you should, you are marrying him.  
beatrice: shhh, you are ruining the rhythm.  
lemony: I think –  
beatrice: _you_ think?  
lemony: it’s been known to happen.  
beatrice: mmm, I don’t _think_ so  
[it’s hard to tell because there’s generally very little concept of outside action/feelings when getting down scenes this way but these few lines are supposed to be v cute and soft and just the tiniest bit flirty]  
lemony: trust me, I have had many a thought.  
beatrice: well, _I_ think –  
lemony: _you_ think, now, do you  
beatrice: I do indeed, lemony snicket.  
[god. lemony wants to kiss her so fucking bad. beatrice wants to keep teasing him until he does kiss her. they’re very close. he just. smooths her hair behind her ear and takes a step back.]  
lemony: I think we should talk to bertrand.  
beatrice: yeah. we should. we should probably do that.

 

MEANWHILE.  
I want bertrand to bond with these kids with all my heart so that’s what fucking happens while bea and lemony are dealing with their problems 

they play a rousing game of scrabble. it’s usually a game I give the snicket siblings because of their vicious playing styles (which is just based on me and my brother playing scrabble) BUT I love scrabble a lot and I think it’s super cute if bertrand hangs out with violet and klaus and they play board games, it’s distressingly endearing to me, violet trying to sneak in names of inventors on the board and klaus being insistent on following the rules of the game and bertrand trying to come up with a sufficient compromise

bertrand: okay, so, last names are allowed, but only if you can also include the first initial, initialisms by themselves are not allowed, and foreign words and phrases are on a case-by-case basis, providing I can translate it and you’re _not_ trying to put down something inappropriate.  
klaus: what about scientific names?? can I put down binomial nomenclature  
violet: hey how do you spell binomial  
klaus: b-i-n-o-m-i-a-l  
violet: oh, how neat.  
violet: /puts it down on the scrabble board  
klaus: ….  
violet: :)  
bertrand: it looks like you _can_ put down binomial nomenclature.  
bertrand: but yes, I will allow _actual_ nomenclature, klaus. 

klaus is deathly quiet for the next few turns until he manages to put down _nomenclature._ (which I think is achievable, with enough luck.)  
klaus: actual. nomenclature.  
violet: _so_ _that’s how it’s gonna be, huh  
_bertrand: okay, references to previous conversations are no longer allowed, let’s try this again 

eventually they stop playing the damn game and come up with their own wildly specific set of rules for playing scrabble, and bea and lemony come back to a lot of paper and a lot of scrabble tiles and violet and klaus sitting on either side of bertrand on the couch, helping him write this rule list  
and bea and lemony want to comment about how they’re not even playing scrabble, but watching bertrand interact with their kids and be so soft and patient with them is the most distressingly heartwarming thing they’ve seen in a long time  
they both have the immediate thought of ‘holy _fuck_ I wanna kiss that man,’ which is followed by ‘holy _f u c k_ maybe a relationship between all of us _could_ work’ 

lemony: bertrand.  
bertrand: ?  
lemony: could we talk?

 

there is no camping trip! instead we got NEARBY HOTEL SHENANIGANS and THREE PEOPLE ON A DATE AT A LOCAL FAIR, TRYING TO FEEL THINGS OUT  
imagine your average carnival-fair sort of thing with Rides and Games and Absurd Amounts of Cotton Candy and That Super Salty But Still Real Good Popcorn 

bertrand and lemony arrive first and bea specifically gets there late so bertrand and lemony can _actually_ talk, because honestly this is the _only_ time I can see in all this that these two would be able to talk to each other uninterrupted  
and they all know they’re there for the weirdest date ever but bertrand still feels the need to clear the air 

bertrand: lemony, I don’t want you to think that I was waiting your marriage out or anything, I didn’t even know you two weren’t together until last year, and I didn’t even intend to see bea, it just happened on accident –  
lemony: bertrand, it’s fine.  
lemony: beatrice and I aren’t married anymore, you don’t have to explain anything.  
bertrand: ….sometimes I feel like i’ve wanted to explain everything to you, for the past fifteen years.  
[bertrand ‘breaking my fucking heart again’ baudelaire…….]  
bertrand: that’s – silly, isn’t it.  
lemony: no. I don’t think so. 

bertrand: I never got the chance to say it. well, actually I don’t think I ever let myself say it, because I had _plenty_ of chances! especially at prom, I could’ve changed everything! but you and bea were so – I wanted you two more than anything else in the whole entire world, but I didn’t want to hurt you two or what we had. I think I did, though.  
bertrand: and, and I really shouldn’t blame myself or anyone for these stupid mistakes that happened when we were just kids, because we _were_ just kids!  
bertrand: I mean, we’re right here, right _now_ , and i’m – i’m really looking forward to this, lemony.  
[lemony, much like me, is momentarily dazzled by how fucking genuine bertrand is]  
lemony: so am I.  
lemony: ….i kept those candygrams you sent me when we were all in high school because they were remarkably sweet and I treasure them dearly  
bertrand: !!  
lemony is so nervous and I love him and you know when you get nervous and you just sort of spill weird secrets to people, especially when it’s the person you like???? that’s that  
they look at each other for a moment and then start laughing and it’s the kind that starts kind of soft and then they’re just rampantly giggling and being dorks and I love them both so damn much okay 

and because they haven’t regularly seen each other in you know _fifteen years_ they spend some time. talking about their lives. there’s a lot of things they don’t know about each other!

lemony and bertrand like make a vague show of trying to win bea some prize and they _suck_ and they stand to the side and talk while bea wins herself a prize and she runs back over to them and just looks so proud of herself, winning this…….thing (it’s very much “i don’t know if it’s a duck or a panda, but I _want one._ ”)

lemony: is it a…….hmmm  
bertrand: ….those are cat ears, right  
beatrice: what, no, they’re _wolf_ ears  
lemony: it has webbed feet, though  
bertrand: it’s a platypus! oh, no, not with all those feathers.  
lemony: it could easily be a duck, I suppose  
beatrice: BUT THE _EARS  
_bertrand: a penguin!  
lemony: a _grackle  
_bertrand: a goose!  
beatrice: **THE** _ **E A R S**_  

lemony and bertrand share an obnoxious amount of cotton candy, and honestly it’s the date they all should’ve had in high school, a date that _would’ve_ changed everything, and man, they’re having so much fun and maybe they _could_ do this, lemony has never been so happy and bertrand is just this ball of delight and, it’s really beautiful, and beatrice is for sure thinking that and she’s having such a good time and she’s so _happy  
_but then 

she thinks, what if it DIDN’T change everything, what if they all got together in high school and tried to make it work and really fucked each other over, would they have been able to do it?? what really would’ve happened??? and they’re adults now, they’re better people but they have so much more to think about, there is so much more at stake now and beatrice is fucking _terrified_ about what could happen, all of a sudden

and she’s been terrified for years about all the terrible things that could happen to klaus or her or ramona and olivia and even their stupid cat and she’s still trying to hide it so well and she _does_ , she’s happy and creates such a good life for her son but she is so scared and she can’t keep running from it anymore by being impulsive or silly or shouting all the time, she has to face the reality of the situation that she really has to think this one through, what all three of them are going to do about this

she and lemony still have so many problems, and they both know that, they all know that!!! they aren’t going to solve them right away!!! and with bertrand there, maybe it’ll be harder!! maybe it won’t be easier!!! not that bertrand immediately makes things easier, in any universe!!! but especially here!!! you know!!! what if they don’t talk about anything because he’s there??? what if they avoid talking about everything so much in trying to be happy that they irreparably fuck them all over??? it’s been so long since all three of them were together, what if they can’t do this!! what if their kids don’t like them together, what if none of them can get along??? suddenly there are a lot more variables to this, and seeing it happen, bea is struck by everything they’re going to have to fix and all the ways it could go wrong and it’s _not good_

beatrice: …..what are we doing?

beatrice: and – and what if it _doesn’t_ work out, this time?? what if we all try this and we _can’t_ do it??  
bertrand: do you think that little of yourself?  
beatrice: no.  
beatrice: i’m thinking about, what if I break my kid’s hearts, even worse than I already have? I can’t do that, not to them.

and, they get it. they love each other so much but this story isn’t about just the three of them anymore.

  

bertrand and bea decide not to get married. and even though they all know they still love each other, lemony and bea have violet and klaus to think of, so they all decide it would be for the best to go their separate ways.

violet and klaus are _not_ happy, by any means. they are not happy to pack up all their stuff and know that _nothing_ is going to work out, and it _hurts,_ a lot, man

klaus, picking up his books: I really respect our parents and their chosen additional life partner but don’t you think they can be a little…..  
violet, jamming her toolkit into a suitcase: stupid?  
klaus: I was going to say stubborn  
klaus: but stupid works too.

 

so they all say good-bye :( lemony, violet, kit and dewey and bernadette go home. (bernadette’s real upset no one got back together. she hides it well but she just sort of crams herself into her seat on the plane on the trip home and is just super bummed. I love this lil kid.) (I fondly remember when this outline was _nowhere near_ over 20k and was just a short little thing and bernadette’s scenes just monopolized it….)

  

the thing I love about bea raising klaus is that, and I also feel this for canon too, klaus gets so so much of bea’s anger and short temper  
like violet is a lot more calmer in the take no shit category but klaus will, like his mother, flip a table 

klaus: mother, that was the most foolish thing you’ve ever done and you know it  
beatrice: !  
beatrice: don’t you – don’t you use that tone with me, klaus  
beatrice: I am your _mother  
_klaus: and you’re just going to let my father and my sister walk away from us???  
beatrice: I – it’s more complicated than that!  
klaus: how??  
beatrice: klaus, would you want me to risk this, everything we have, on the off chance that your father and I could _maybe_ sort out our differences?  
klaus: you didn’t seem to have that many differences!  
beatrice: there’s a lot of things you don’t know, klaus!  
klaus: then tell me! you’re the one who’s always telling me I can do anything, and I just think it seems pretty rich of you to decide that that doesn’t apply to you, or that I don’t get to know everything about the people who are supposed to be my family! 

klaus has a point, here, and beatrice realizes that, so she decides IN THAT INSTANT that, okay. fine. it’s time to do something about this and she can do something about this.  
SO SHE GOES TO BERTRAND

bertrand: bea, what –  
beatrice: I can’t – look, I can’t do _this_ to my kids either, okay, I _can’t_ keep them apart anymore, what – _why_ did I think that was such a good idea in the first place??? so I wouldn’t see lemony?? so I wouldn’t work things out between us, because we were fucking _kids_ when we were together and, and I sacrificed my relationship with my _daughter_ because I was so petty and selfish, and i’m doing it _again_ , bertrand!! i’m letting myself do it again after everything we all talked about because i’m so fucking scared but I – I can’t do this to _myself_ , you know? I want – I want things to work out this time. with _all_ of us. _I_ want to make it work and i’m _going_ to make it work and i’m going to go get my daughter and lemony, and I want you to come with us, if you want to come with us.  
klaus, leaning out of the car window and shouting at beatrice and bertrand, who are standing on the steps of bertrand’s place: if I may interject, the plane we intend to catch does leave in half an hour, so you two should maybe hurry up a little  
klaus: not to ruin your moment or anything! 

bertrand, desperately: I want things to work out, bea, I do. but what if you were right and we can’t –  
beatrice: i’m right about a lot of things, bertrand baudelaire, and i’m right about _this_.  
bertrand, nodding and trying not to smile too much: ….okay. okay. 

 

MEANWHILE

violet: ….are you mad at me?  
lemony: what – violet, I could _never_ be mad at you.  
violet: but I – I went behind your back, and I tricked both of you, and I wasn’t even thinking about what you wanted, it – it was just what _I_ wanted, and that wasn’t okay, I shouldn’t have interfered with you and mother at all, I feel so _awful_ –  
lemony: none of what happened was your fault, violet. not at all. it was _mine_. i’m sorry that I kept so much from you. it was incredibly unfair to you, and to klaus. I should have told you a long time ago. 

violet: I never got to ask before, but why did you and mother get divorced?  
lemony: ….we were very young, and very impulsive. and, also, incredibly scared. that’s not a good combination when you’re trying to make a life with someone.  
violet: you two seemed to get along a little better, now.  
lemony: well, eleven years is a lot of time. you get older, and you realize the mistakes you made in your youth could’ve been dealt with a lot more easily than you previously thought. you realize you were….  
violet: stubborn?  
lemony: stupid.  
violet: what made it not work out, this time?  
lemony: you also realize there are more important things to think about than yourself and what you want.  
violet: !  
violet: father, I didn’t want you to –  
lemony: it wasn’t your call to make, violet.  
violet: but it was yours about whether or not I get to see my brother? you were only thinking about what _you_ wanted, too!  
lemony: ….  
violet: ….that was rude of me, i’m sorry.  
lemony: no – don’t apologize, violet. please. 

violet, still very angry but also just sad and concerned about how lemony has, in the intervening time between these two conversations, said very little: I thought bertrand was nice.  
lemony: bertrand – bertrand is very nice. 

 

so they get back home.

lemony: what would you like for dinner?  
violet: I don’t think i’m all that hungry, father.  
lemony: no, neither am I.

and lemony just sort of, wanders into the library with his hands in his pockets, because he’s somehow more miserable than he’s been in quite some time, and he’s expecting to just sit around and stare at his typewriter and not get anything done for the rest of the night or really for the foreseeable future, and the library is filled with so many books and so much _stuff_ but it feels so _empty_ to him now, and lemony himself feels empty and horrible about everything and he just stares at the floor without really seeing anything at all

AND THEN  
klaus, sitting in one of the library chairs: father, did you know that the concorde gets you here in half the time?  
[I just kept the line. I thought long and hard and could not for the life of me think of any other jazzy lil line.] [although yes sadly the concorde no longer exists]

 

[i'm sorry, here's a quick interlude.]  
[hey, if lemony and violet are here, and kit and dewey and bernadette were with them on the plane, ~~who’s driving the bus~~ who let bea and bertrand in the house???? cause in the movie it’s gotta be the grandfather

jacques, who had stopped at lemony’s house hoping that he could catch them before the flight but obviously not catching them, who stayed to water the plants: /exiting the house  
beatrice, careening out of a taxi: JACQUES HOLD THE DOOR  
jacques: !!!! _beatrice??_ what are you –  
bertrand: we’ll have to tell you later, there’s no time!  
jacques: _bertrand????  
_klaus really only has time to wave.  
all three of them: /BOLT PAST JACQUES INTO THE HOUSE AND SLAM THE DOOR SHUT, leaving jacques out there in the street  
jacques: ……….]

 

 **anyway  
**lemony, STUNNED: _klaus?  
_violet, dashing into the room because she heard her brother: klaus!  
klaus: ideally we would’ve figured this out before you left, but when you did, we were not completely happy about it.  
lemony, still trying to collect himself: you – 

and there’s bea and bertrand, standing there, real as anything! really there!! in his library!!  
and _lemony_ walks towards them, because this isn’t a matter of, chasing anyone, it’s all of them coming together like this 

beatrice: this is gonna work. the three of us, this is gonna work.  
beatrice: what do you think? 

and the thing. about lemony. is that what he wants more than anything else in this whole fucking world. is a family. particularly in canon, being separated from (reasonably dead) parents and growing apart from his siblings and losing those connections to people, he so desperately wants something that’s his and his _own_ and that he can keep stable by himself  
and I think he still feels that way even in whatever fucking world of an au this is, and of course he wants to be with bea and bertrand and to have klaus and violet because he loves them but he is also massively craving that stability of having his own family and like _really_ having it this time, not fucking it up because he’s young and stupid and just as impulsive as bea  
THE POINT IS THIS IS A LOT FOR HIM, OKAY, THIS MEANS SO MUCH, to get this!! second chance at all the things he totally fucked up before, PLUS the loves of his life!!!! 

and like!!! _there’s bertrand._ there’s bertrand!!! standing there and reaching out to take lemony’s hand and lemony takes bea’s and bea takes bertrand’s other one and. the road they had to take to get here wasn’t. the best. all the time. they all made mistakes. some. worse than others. and this isn’t the end, right here, there’s still gonna be things they have to work out. and it’s gonna be okay because there’s _beatrice_ and _bertrand_ and _lemony._ they’re in the same room and no one’s scared.

lemony: yes.  
beatrice: yes???  
bertrand: yes?  
lemony: yes. 

there’s a lot of good hugging, people are kissed, comments are made about chapstick flavors, lots of laughter, violet and klaus are tearing up and thrilled beyond belief, everything is _beautiful!!!!!_

klaus: I can’t believe –  
violet: – we actually did it!

  

and, of course, beatrice was right. about _everything._

the following amount of time is filled with –  
-lots of arguments.  
-mostly between bea and lemony.  
-although bertrand has his fair share of arguments with both of them.  
-violet and klaus don’t speak to each other for two weeks under the pretense of disagreeing about a book’s theme but really because they’re not sure how to act around each other now that they’re both _there,_ they’ve lived their whole lives as only children and this is what they wanted but it’s also something they didn’t think about having to adjust to  
-there’s also this immediate reluctance to listen to anything bea and lemony tell them because they have to get used to _parents_ now, too  
-parents who aren’t currently super functioning as parents

-there’s a lot of second-guessing people’s intentions  
-why did you say that?? the hell does that eyebrow mean???? you picked that song for a REASON and fuck you for that!!!! you don’t trust me to drive, do you???? I KNOW HOW TO MAKE A SANDWICH FOR MY CHILD _THANK YOU VERY MUCH_  
-that sort of thing.  
-in varying shades of seriousness.  
-i know it sounds mostly like just bea screaming there but trust me the sentiment is shared by all of them in various ways and actions  
-they don’t do it in front of violet and klaus though  
-NO ONE KNOWS WHERE THEY’RE SUPPOSED TO LIVE NOW, do they stay in england or all go to california??? do they go somewhere else???????? what even (I don’t even know)  
-(they probably do stay in england though. that’s what I was picturing while writing this.)

-violet and klaus do adjust to no longer being only children and realizing they have someone their age to rely on now who understands them  
-they make blanket forts where violet designs these stands that will hold books up and periodically turn the page so they can lay on their backs and read and not worry about moving  
-klaus reads up on inventors so he and violet can talk about them  
-they argue with bea and lemony a little about weird things because violet and klaus are trying to figure out where they are with their parents now and how they’re supposed to act and bea and lemony are trying to figure out how to coordinate parenting while wanting to kill each other

-they institute family game night and try to best each other in cards or scrabble because they can handle that

-bertrand, of course, is in a very awkward position at this time  
-like he’s around but he can’t take sides because that’s Weird and he’s not that kind of person anyway, and he wants to be there but he doesn’t quite know as what  
-like, he was gonna marry bea!! and now he’s not. and he loves lemony!!! but he can’t do anything about it because bea and lemony have problems to work out!!! and bertrand loves both of them!! and they love him!!! they know they do!! he knows they do!!!!! but everything is very uncomfortable!!!  
-like, bertrand needs to be on equal footing in this relationship too!  
-he hangs out with dewey a lot and they become Poetry Buds again  
-he participates in family game night  
-bea and lemony are worried that bertrand is only going to see himself as like a peacemaker between them when he isn’t because he never has been and realizing that bertrand is a huge official permanent part of their lives now is a big thing for them  
-hi, my name’s lulu and writing the navigation of relationships is hard!!!! it’s so _fucking_ hard  
-the three of them watch movies wednesday nights – bertrand picks the movies and he picks these really sweet romantic ones (cause that’s just the kind of movies he likes!!!) and it’s unbearably great  
-they mean to watch the thin man movies (the ones with nick charles aka william powell aka the guy lemony and bea would both fuck if they had had the opportunity) over a series of weeks but wind up marathoning all six of them one night (and it takes _all night_ )  
-none of them can function the next day  
-bertrand: I get it. i’d do it with nick charles, too.

-beatrice sings herself hoarse during a play rehearsal and can’t talk for a week  
-she can’t sleep one night and lemony finds her in the kitchen and makes them both tea and they salute each other with the mugs  
-bertrand takes up writing limericks and leaves them around the house and lemony finds one in the shower and slips from laughing so hard  
-bertrand, in the hospital: _I could’ve killed you with poetry  
_lemony: I mean, all things considered, it’s not the worst way to go. it’s better than next to a pile of books I was meaning to read, which I always thought to be much more likely. slipping in the shower because of a charming limerick about shoes? it’s not all that bad.  
bertrand: I don’t know whether to take the compliment or be worried about how you’ve considered how you’re likely to die. please don’t die.  
-beatrice shows up at the hospital and throws the stuffed animal from carnival night at lemony  
lemony: oh, you didn’t have to give me your….ah….  
bertrand: ….moose? have we guessed moose?  
beatrice: _the ears_ ……….

-things get, better  
-they take turns picking up the kids from school  
-some kid: gee violet how come your mom lets you have two dads  
violet: just lucky, I guess  
-lemony helps beatrice rehearse her lines and they straight-up make out for an hour instead  
-lemony and bertrand make dessert once a week and routinely end up covered in flour  
-there is a household debate on ‘what species is the stuffed animal’ and ‘what are we going to name it,’ moderated by kit  
-violet puts on a one-woman play that she and klaus wrote about hedy lamarr for her school’s talent show and receives a standing ovation  
-lemony and bea and bertrand are in the front row and beatrice is full-on sobbing during the standing ovation  
-they get bertrand a new record player for his birthday and all three of them dance to his records the whole night

-yes they ARE all falling in love with each other all over again it is very important to me that they’re all on the same page when they do that

-violet and klaus make bertrand a ‘best additional parent’ mug because they don’t quite know what to call him (they haven’t figured it out yet), like violet makes him a fucking mug in her glassblowing class (you ever seen someone glassblow a mug??? it’s great.) and klaus does this beautiful calligraphy label for it  
-bertrand cries immediately, for the next hour of his life, and just carries it around because he doesn’t know where to put it  
-beatrice: aww, that was so sweet of you two, to make – does that say ‘additional parent’  
lemony: I believe it says ‘additional parent.’  
violet: we did also consider ‘greatest poet’ but that had less of the feeling we wanted.  
klaus: we do realize that ‘best’ is truly an unquantifiable concept, because there’s no one out there ranking parents, but we thought it was the most fitting.

it’s after that that they all decide to get married.  
later on, sunny is born!! and she’s very upset she missed out on all these shenanigans.

 

[jacques comes back to find _so many people_ in his brother’s house.

kit: well jacques, you really should be home more  
lemony: yes, find a nice person  
lemony: …...or two  
kit: settle down, stop looking so surprised.  
lemony: kit your daughter just leapt off the bookshelf and tackled my husband  
kit: and am I surprised? no.] 

[also jacques does not buy his sister a nice new set of engraved fountain pens.

kit: so did you get me a souvenir or not, jacques  
jacques: souvenir? I thought you said  
kit: JACQUES WE ARE ADULTS DON’T YOU _DARE_ BEETHOVEN ME  
jacques: _edward lear  
_jacques: here’s this book of delightful nonsense poetry.  
kit: _how could you_ ]

[while bea is pregnant with sunny –

bertrand: what about sunny?  
lemony: bertrand baudelaire.  
lemony: you come into my house.  
lemony: you marry my wife.  
beatrice, across the room: I married both of you???  
lemony: and you have the audacity.  
lemony: to suggest we name our daughter after our high school drama teacher.  
bertrand: okay but your reaction isn’t necessarily a _no_ ]

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://whoslaurapalmer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
